Legado
by EriKa.D
Summary: Holaaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva saga continuación de Imprescindible :) "Se colocó una bata corta de seda y salió de la habitación. Vio como la de los niños estaba abierta y revuelta, ninguno de los dos estaban en sus camas...". Dedicado a ese personaje de One Piece que me fascinó...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! He vuelto con una nueva saga! A ver como se me da esta vez, espero que les guste :)

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que estuvieron con Ace y Neru desde el principio, y a las que lo estarán está nueva parte del viaje.

Capítulo 1

-¡Gray! ¡Si no entrenas más, no vas a llegar a ninguna parte!-el pecoso apenas lograba levantarse del suelo lleno de magulladuras-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Piensas que si sigues así vas a poder tener el valor de llamarte hombre algún día? ¡Ja! Lo dudo…-sin titubear, la pelirroja se había empleado a fondo para su corta edad.

El moreno la miraba con rabia a la vez que se apartaba un poco de sangre que caía de un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

-Eres una chica insufrible…-susurró entre dientes-tampoco sé si debería llamarte chica... con lo brusca que eres…

-¡Deja de murmurar!-le gritó-parece ser que he vuelto a ganar.-sonrió triunfante con los brazos en jarra.

-¡De eso nadaaa!-gritó el moreno lleno de rabia y con una velocidad inimaginable para sus años corrió para lanzar su ataque. La chica se disponía a enfrentarlo poniéndose a la defensiva, él estaba a punto de llegar…pero…

-¡Portgas D. Roger Gray!-una voz femenina adulta y dulce hizo que frenara de pronto su carrera en seco. La mujer se acercó con cara de pocos amigos y el moreno dio tres pasos atrás con el rostro de pánico y algo desencajado-¿qué se suponía que ibas a hacer?-la mujer se agachó a su altura, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ella empezó con el reto!-señaló a su prima con un dedo tembloroso. Elizabeth le dirigió a su tía una enorme sonrisa que fue correspondida al instante. La mujer dio un largo suspiro.-La comida está en la mesa.-terminó por decir. Había suavizado sus facciones-daros un buen baño o por lo menos lavaros bien.-el moreno se tranquilizó al escuchar a su madre más calmada. Al parecer no se lo había tomado tan enserio-Eli, sabes que no me importa que "entrenéis" y eso…pero intentad que no haya…-se llevó un dedo a los labios para luego pasárselo a su hijo por la mejilla-sangre de por medio…

-¡Mamá para! ¡Es desagradable!-el pecoso se apartó aquel rastro de saliva que su madre le había dejado en la mejilla y parecía bastante enfadado

-No quiero que llegues a casa hecha un cromo por favor.-la de ojos verdes ignoró el comentario de su hijo y correspondió a aquel enfado con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento tía…la próxima vez me controlaré más.-sonrió.

-¡¿Qué tú te controles más?! ¡Eso es imposible!-el pequeño observó a su prima con un tic en la ceja.-eres un monstruo…

-¡ ¿Qué insinuáaaass?!-la pelirroja con los ojos verdes lo miró de pronto furiosa.

-¡Que estás loca! ¡Y eso que aun tienes 10 años!-el moreno la picó. La chica iba a asestarle un puñetazo, pero Gray lo paró con la mano contraria. La mujer miró sorprendida los reflejos del niño. Iban a continuar con su "guerra" sin fin, cuando la joven los agarró a ambos de sus respectivas camisetas, separándolos.

-¡Gray! ¡Elizabeth! ¡Ya basta, comportaos! ¡No sois unos salvajes!-gritó la peli castaña.

-Lo sentimos…-dijeron al unísono para luego dedicarse una mirada de odio profunda.

-No os quiero ver más peleando…os lo pido por favor…-terminó cansada. El moreno iba a protestar cuando una niña peli castaña gritó desde el umbral de la puerta que daba al jardín.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá ha vuelto!

-¡Ya vamos hija!-contestó su madre.

-Tía me voy. Mi madre me tiene que estar esperando para almorzar también.-la de pelo escarlata sonrió-¡siento mucho haberte mejorado la cara Graaay!-soltó corriendo hacia su casa mientras le sacaba la lengua. El moreno, que la miró con el ceño fruncido, iba a replicarle, pero se abstuvo al ver la seria mirada de su madre.

-¿Te das cuenta? Ha llegado tu padre y estás hecho un desastre. Ve a darte un baño por Dios…-le dijo resignada. Una vez más parecía que su madre se había ablandado y aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla, que significaba "gracias", beso que guardaba solo para cuando estaba con ella. Salió corriendo en dirección a la casa.- ¡No te libraras de la charla Roger Gray!-sin embargo, que pronunciara su nombre completo denotaba claramente que estaba muy enfadada-¡Y hablaré con tu padre de esto!-aquello que escuchó hizo que frenara su carrera y su felicidad culminara. La peli castaña sonrió al pasar por su lado.-sé que quieres ser fuerte…pero, si te me vas antes de tiempo…no podrás conseguir lo que tanto deseas ¿no?-el pecoso agachó la cabeza afligido.

-Perdóname mamá…tendré más cuidado la próxima vez…

-Eso espero…si no, no habrá otra próxima vez ¿entendido?

-Vale…-susurró.

-Y ahora entra en casa a asearte… luego te curaré esas magulladuras. -le sonrió y entraron en casa.

-Gray ¿qué te ha pasado hijo?-preguntó Ace, mientras colocaba con su hija la mesa para almorzar.

-Nada…-respondió de mala gana.

-¡Gray! No le hables así a tu padre…-Nerumi lo regañó-¡y sube a darte un baño al menos antes de almorzar y rápido! Que la familia tiene hambre…-el pequeño resopló y con mala cara subió las escaleras.

-¿Otra vez Elizabeth?

-Tiene un mal perder…lo sabes…en eso os parecéis con creces…-le sonrió dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Menos mal que a mí no me gusta darme puñetazos con la gente-Rouge salió de la cocina con los platos en mano y sonriendo.

-Sí…pero tienes que aprender a defenderte ¿no crees cielo?-preguntó su padre a la pecosa.

-Bueno…para eso te tengo a ti ¿no papi?-se sentó en una silla esperando la esplendida comida de su madre-eso es lo que dice mamá.-sonrió enseñando su dentadura mellada en algunas zonas.

-Jajajaj si…pero algún día no estaré aquí para protegerte cielo.

-Pues está Gray.-volvió a sonreír.

-Eso es cierto. -Nerumi entró en el salón con dos platos llenos de carne, verduras y patatas fritas-además no todos los problemas se solucionan llegando a las manos Ace…eso lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Por supuesto Neru.

Había pasado más de media hora desde que el moreno subió a darse un baño. Y su pequeña hermana se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-¡Tengo hambreee!-gritó con todas sus ganas.

-Tranquila Rouge…-su madre la miró resignada.

-Oi Neru, Gray… ¿no tarda demasiado?

-Pues…

-Voy a ver qué le pasa…-el pecoso se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras.

-Mami… ¿Por qué Gray está siempre enfadado? Siempre hace que papá tenga que subir y que nos muramos de hambre…-Nerumi lanzó una carcajada.

-Siempre, siempre no cielo…solo cuando no le salen las cosas bien…igual que a ti ¿no? Cuando haces los deberes del colegio. Pues a Gray le pasa lo mismo hoy. No soporta perder…Lo que no sabe es que, muchas veces, se aprende de los errores…

-Pues yo no quiero que Gray pierda nunca…pero no se lo digas.-sonrió

-Vale tesoro lo guardaré en secreto.-le quiñó un ojo.

….

Llamó a la puerta del baño.

-¿Gray estás bien?-ninguna respuesta-¿Gray? Hijo, tu madre lleva con la comida lista un rato, haz el favor de contestar.-nada-Gray, ¿Qué diablos te pasa hoy conmigo? Abre la puerta o empleo el fuego, y sabes que a mamá no le hará gracia.-de pronto la puerta se abrió, y el pequeño salió vestido con la cara agachada.

-Perdón.-respondió simplemente. Ace suspiró y se quitó el sombrero.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Oye, no es malo perder…a veces eso hace que te superes a ti mismo…

-Jamás estaré a la altura…-susurró y bajó las escaleras lentamente.

Su padre lo vio bajar suspirando resignado.

Gray había cumplido 9 años, y en cuatro días haría los 10. En clase era un chico casi sobresaliente, pero en apariencia tampoco quería destacar. Su mayor problema era superar a su prima en cualquier tipo de reto. Casi todos los días lo intentaba pero, para su desgracia, siempre solía perder…Aunque se contentaba con ganar a Kyle la mayoría de las veces cuando iban a entrenar…Y parecía que perder de esa forma, lo hacía sentirse deprimido. Si algo tenía bien heredado era la competitividad de su padre. Sin duda se esforzaba, quería ser más fuerte no solo para superar todo aquello de ser el hijo de un pirata famoso como su padre, sino también por él mimo. Y sobre todo para poder proteger a su familia y a aquellas personas importantes el día de mañana. Ace le tenía una confianza ciega, y eso hacía que él se esforzara más y más. No podía defraudar a su padre, que era su mayor símbolo de apoyo, su mejor entrenador, su gran ejemplo a seguir en todos los aspectos, hasta incluso en el de la piratería…Sin embargo, eso último era algo que no quería decir en voz alta, era un sueño que quería alcanzar pero en secreto. Sabía a la perfección que aunque su madre había seguido el camino de su padre, no le permitiría salir al mar así como así para ser perseguido u odiado. A pesar de que ese mundo conllevaba muchas dificultades al igual que alcanzar su sueño, eso era lo que soñaba…Aunque su padre le había enseñado una gran lección, algo que él había llevado por siempre como una norma, para ser un auténtico hombre tenía que vivir sin remordimientos y aquel sueño le impediría, en cierto modo, vivir así el día de mañana…

Cayó la noche en la acogedora casa de Villa Fushchia.

-Creo que deberías de hablar con él…últimamente está algo deprimido. He preguntado si le pasa algo en el colegio pero nada. Según Helena todo está perfecto. Aunque Kyle me ha dicho que ha tenido últimamente alguna trifulca con algunos niños más mayores.-la joven suspiró- Ace, Gray me preocupa. Sé que confía en mí, pero para la edad que tiene es demasiado reservado. No quiero verle esa cara tan seria o triste…es un niño, tiene que disfrutar de ello…-la peli castaña le habló sentada en la cama mientras lo miraba cambiarse.-no puede andar como un alma en pena o enfadado cada vez que no le salen las cosas a su gusto. Sabes perfectamente que en la vida real que te salgan las cosas mal es algo prácticamente inevitable…

-Te preocupas demasiado, tiene mi carácter Neru, sabes a la perfección que a su edad yo era así o incluso menos tolerante…Además, ¿tiene a Kyle no?

-Sí…pero aun así, no parece feliz…sé que es su amigo más íntimo, y desde el principio es con el que mejor está, no en vano es el hijo de Sabo. Pero ya sabes como son, no se quieren "traicionar" unos a otros…-Ace sonrió. Recordó cuando Luffy guardó aquel enorme secreto del tesoro que compartía con Sabo, por el simple hecho de intentar llevarse bien con ellos.

-Está bien, voy a hablar con él si eso te deja más tranquila…-Nerumi sonrió aliviada-¿Rou está dormida?-la de ojos verdes asintió.-vale…-iba a salir por la puerta de la habitación cuando se detuvo-Oi, Neru,-ella le dedicó otra sonrisa.-no te me duermas, eh? Que necesito reclamarte esta noche.

-¿Y me lo pides así? Ni hablar…no voy a rendirme ante tus encantos tan fácilmente comandante, hoy no.-lo miró con picardía-Además, los niños no llevan durmiendo ni una hora…

-Ya me pedirás otra cosa cuando vuelva…-le guiñó un ojo con su sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-Que cara tienes…

Salió de la habitación y llamó al cuarto de Gray.

-Hijo… ¿estás durmiendo?-abrió un poco la puerta.

-No papá.-el pequeño tenía la luz de la mesita encendida mientras leía un libro. El moreno entró.

-Tengo que hablar contigo…mañana es sábado así que no veo el inconveniente y mamá no me gritará porque te acuestes algo más tarde.-rió. Gray dejó el libro y le dedicó, por primera vez en el día, una sonrisa a su padre-¿Qué lees?

-Me lo ha regalado el tío Sanji, es un libro de peces de todo el East Blue.

-Vaya, parece interesante. Estoy seguro de que podrás aplicar esa lectura mañana, nos lo pasaremos bien cuando vayamos de pesca.-al pecoso de 9 años se le iluminó la mirada. Le encantaba ir de pesca. Hacía que se olvidara de todos los problemas y preocupaciones que tenía.

-¿En serio?-Ace asintió. -¡Genial! Tengo que decírselo a Kyle.

-Será estupendo hijo. Los cuatro de pesca.

-¿Cuatro?-lo miró extrañado arqueando una ceja como otras veces solía hacer su padre.

-Claro, tu hermana también vendrá. Y luego, le diremos a mamá que haga una barbacoa con lo que pesquemos en el jardín.

-Suena muy bien ese plan.-sonrió de nuevo, mostrando rasgos que lo hacían verse a sí mismo reflejado.

-Oye Gray, hablando de otra cosa-se puso algo serio-mamá está preocupada, y yo también, ¿qué te pasa hijo? Llevas unos días de malas con todos y no nos dices nada.

-No es nada papá. Es solo que…no quiero defraudarte…-el pecoso mayor rió y ante aquella reacción, Roger lo miró ofendido.

-No vas a defraudarme hijo, jajaja. Eres muy pequeño para hacerlo.

-Ya…-miraba las mantas afligido y su padre paró de reír.

-No es solo eso, ¿cierto?

-Los niños de la escuela…a veces se meten conmigo, contigo, con mamá, incluso con Rou…-apretó los puños arrugando las sábanas. La rabia que sentía era hasta vergonzosa-se ríen…por mi apellido…por lo que hiciste, por lo que hizo el abuelo…dicen que eres un asesino…-aquello último hizo que el moreno abriera los ojos de par en par. Y, tras contar hasta diez para no sulfurarse e ir derechito a quemar a esos niños, suspiró y apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hijo. Le dio una sonrisa, amplia, reconfortante.

-Todos cometemos errores a lo largo de nuestra existencia hijo. He intentado vivir toda mi vida sin remordimientos…los dos únicos que quizás alguna vez haya podido tener han sido por tu madre o por el abuelo Shirohige. Con tu abuelo Roger, más que remordimiento, tuve resentimiento…lo odiaba.-Gray alzó la vista para mirar, sorprendido, a su padre, pocas veces le había hablado de aquel hombre…-jamás quise ser su hijo. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años me di cuenta que el legado que me dejó es mucho mejor que todas las habladurías del mundo. Qué más da un nombre, un apellido, la sangre, de quién procedas o a donde vayas…mientras sepas que es lo correcto, mientras vivas para alcanzar tus sueños, mientras seas feliz y libre con quién tú quieras y dónde quieres, lo demás no importa. Ser pirata, ser marine…o no ser ninguna de los das dos cosas…elijas el camino que elijas, siempre que sepas que es lo correcto, haciendo el bien para ti y para los tuyos, los demás no importan. Olvídate de lo que digan los niños, es más bien envidia lo que sienten que verdades las que dicen… ¿o no? Solo debes escuchar los consejos y querer a aquellos que sabes que serían capaces de dar su vida por ti. Los demás deben traerte sin cuidado. No quiero que hagas guerras por algo que no es. Me siento orgulloso de ti Gray, tanto, que no podría aguantar el hecho de saber que vas por ahí repartiendo patadas a todo el que habla sin saber. Sin conocerme, ni a mí, ni a tu madre o a Rouge. Hagas lo hagas, elijas lo que elijas, tu madre y yo siempre estaremos ahí para apoyarte. Tanto en lo bueno, como en lo malo…no tengas miedo de defraudarnos. Superar ese miedo y otros que vendrán te hará crecer y ser más fuerte, hijo…no solo las peleas o los entrenamientos conmigo, con Kyle o con tu prima…-Gray levantó la mirada, tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a su padre y le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias papá…

-No me des las gracias hijo,-le correspondió el abrazo-estoy para esas cosas y para todas las que necesites de más. Y venga a dormir, que mañana nos iremos temprano.-el pequeño asintió y volvió a echarse. Ace lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana papá.

-Hasta mañana, descansa.-apagó la luz y salió de la habitación.

Antes de entrar en la suya, fue a la de Rouge. Ella tenía la costumbre de no cerrar la puerta de la habitación, solo la encajaba. Aunque quería hacerse la mayor, le daba miedo que él o Neru no la escucharan por la noche con la puerta cerrada si les reclamaba atención.

Al entrar, vio a la pequeña peli castaña destapada y abrazando a un par de peluches, sonrió y la arropó.

-Vas a coger un resfriado, Rou. Hace calor, pero no para tanto…-le dio un beso en la frente y salió encajando la puerta…

Entró en su cuarto y para su sorpresa no la encontró en la cama. Ni siquiera acostada. Observó como la puerta del baño también estaba abierta.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esta mujer?-fue hacia la cama.

-Detrás de ti…-aquella voz sugerente le hizo sacar a la luz su sonrisa pícara. Más aun, cuando se dio la vuelta y vio, con los ojos como platos, el conjunto negro de lencería que llevaba puesto. Se mordía los labios de forma sugerente y juguetona mientras se divertía bajando las tirantas del sostén. Sin duda y a pesar de los años, seguía estando igual de delgada que siempre, igual de guapa. Aunque la madurez se denotara en su figura, estilizándola más no había perdido aquella imagen de niña y mujer al mismo tiempo.

-No te esperaba despierta Neru…Creía que no te ibas a rendir hoy a mis encantos…-se acercó a ella aprisionándola contra la puerta.-eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías?-como respuesta la joven sonrió con inocencia fingida.

-Querías pasar una noche reclamando mis atenciones, ¿no? Además, ¿de qué me sirve oponer resistencia cuando haces lo que te apetece conmigo a ciertas horas? Y que mejor manera de empezar que dándole a mi comandante una sorpresa…-colocó ambas manos tras su nuca, reía divertida.

-Te amo…-la besó, la cogió en brazos y la tumbó sobre la cama…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente se despertó entre las sábanas blancas, la falta de ropa puesta la hicieron encogerse un poco de frío. Se levantó y se colocó el camisón corto y de media manga, luego volvió a meterse en la cama. Lo buscó somnolienta.

-¿Ace?-se incorporó, esta vez sobresaltada, al no encontrarlo.

Se colocó una bata corta de seda y salió de la habitación. Vio como la de los niños estaba abierta y revuelta, ninguno de los dos estaban en sus camas. Miró el reloj eran poco más de las 9 de la mañana. Bajó a toda prisa, entró en la cocina. Todo por medio del desayuno. Estaba nerviosa, Ace no le había dicho nada de que fueran a algún sitio ese día. Miró por todos lados, hasta que de pronto la tranquilidad volvió a su corazón, al encontrar una nota en la nevera.

"¡Neru! Ni se te ocurra asustarte, sé que lo harás, jaja. Me he llevado a los niños de pesca durante toooda la mañana. ¡Así que la tienes libre! Aprovecha, seguramente estarás cansada después de lo de anoche y quieras dormir hasta el medio día ¿no? Sé que te encantaba dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana, antes de tener a los niños… Aunque recuerda que estaremos ahí para el almuerzo. Haremos una barbacoa con lo que pesquemos en el jardín. ¡No te escaquees!

Te quiero.

Ace.

PD: ¡Me debes una!"

-¡Bien!-salió corriendo de la cocina en dirección a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama abrazándose a la almohada, quedándose completamente dormida casi al instante.

Se despertó rozando el medio día y porque tocaron a la puerta, se alistó más o menos y bajó para abrir aunque fuera en camisón.

-Serán los chicos y yo así aun…Ace va a matarme…-suspiró recolocándose los rizos del pelo para después abrir la puerta y mirar sorprendida a quién esperaba tras ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-tú…

-Hola Neru…-la joven se mordió el labio inferior y abrazó casi con desesperación al rubio. Hacía casi un año que no sabían de él.

-Hacía tanto que no sabíamos de ti…-el susodicho le acarició el pelo-pensábamos que te había ocurrido algo.-se soltó del abrazo y lo invitó a pasar.-te he echado de menos…-se sinceró.

-Vaya…-sonrió nostálgico-¿acaso ha cambiado algo en ti desde que me fui?

-Sabes que no…-correspondió aquella sonrisa.

-Te recordaba más antipática, jajaja.-se sentó en el sofá.

-Últimamente solo soy antipática con los niños y cuando hacen de las suyas.-empezó a recoger.

-¿Cómo es que aun estás así vestida? ¿Y los demás? Espera, te ayudo.

-No déjalo.-recogió los platos del desayuno- Han ido a pescar toda la mañana y he aprovechado para dormir algo más de la cuenta.

-Te aprovechas del pobre Ace…

-¡Eh! Que la idea fue suya no me mal interpretes. No le dejo a los chicos para quitármelos de encima. No son ningún estorbo…

-Vale, vale…perdóname por decir la verdad…

-¡Sabo! Tan irónico como siempre…jajaja no cambiarás.

-Eso intento…-guardó silencio por unos instantes. La miró en sus quehaceres, estaba preciosa. Y por un momento deseó hacer realidad aquel pensamiento prohibido que se le pasaba por la cabeza…y decirle aquello que jamás fue capaz de decirle del todo… sin embargo tenía algo más importante que hacer que andar soñando con aquel tipo de cosas-por cierto,-rompió el silencio-he venido a proponeros algo.-Nerumi se dio la vuelta y lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Algo? Como sea indecente la llevas clara…al menos conmigo.

-Jajaja, después soy yo el de las ironías. No tranquila, es algo que tengo que deciros tanto a Ace como a ti, es sobre Gray…

….

-¿Qué os apostáis a que mamá sigue durmiendo?-dijo Ace.

-Yo apuesto a favor de que sigue dormida.-dijo el pecoso cargando el equipo de pesca.

-Yo apuesto lo mismo. -Rou miró al rubio con curiosidad.

-¿Y tú qué vas a saber si mi madre duerme más o menos?

-No seas borde Rou…Lo sé porque tu hermano me lo cuenta todo-contestó levantando la cabeza orgulloso-también me cuenta que tu por las no…-de pronto el moreno le tapó la boca y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué yo qué?-la peli castaña les echó una mirada de enfado.

-Nada Rou, decía que también sabe que tu por las mañana sueles desayunar tostadas.

-¡Eso es mentira Gray!-le gritó la pequeña.- ¡Papá! ¡Diles que no se metan conmigo!

-Gray, Kyle, no os metáis con Rouge por favor.-el pecoso los miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Eres una niña mimada Rou!

-¡¿Qué has dicho Gray?!

-Creo que ha dicho que eres una niña mimada.-recalcó el de ojos azules

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kyle.

-¡Sois unos idiotas! En cuanto vea a la prima Eli, le diré que os dé una buena tunda a los dos.-ambos se pararon en el camino y se dedicaron una mirada de terror el uno al otro.

-Jajajaja, Rou déjalo ya hija y vigila ese vocabulario…-le advirtió serio- Gray, Kyle, ¿cómo podéis asustaros por Elizabeth? Sois mayoría.

-Sí…pero no te imaginas lo bestia que puede llegar a ser la prima, papá…

-Sí, se me ponen los bellos de punta de solo escuchar su nombre…-contestó el rubio abrazándose a sí mismo. Ace soltó una carcajada.

-¡Bien ya llegamos!-Rou corrió colina arriba en dirección a su casa.

-Que hambre…creo que lo que pescamos no será suficiente para todos…-Gray apenas podía caminar del hambre que tenía. El estómago le rugía con fuerza, incluso Kyle usaba la caña de apoyo y lo seguía con la lengua fuera.

-Esta tarde dormiré la siesta como nunca...

-Yo te haré compañía…

-Pues aprovechen hoy porque mañana entre el entrenamiento y los deberes tendréis el día muy ocupado.-aquello que dijo Ace los desanimó más.

-¡Mami!-Rou entró en la casa.- ¡ya estamos aquí!

-¡Estoy en el jardín cielo!-la oyó hablar desde el umbral.

La pequeña salió por la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín de atrás. Cuando llegó estaba todo preparado para la barbacoa, pero vio que su madre no estaba sola.

-¡Tío Sabo!-fue corriendo hacia el rubio y le dio un enorme abrazo que él correspondió con más fuerza.

-¡Rouge! Has crecido muchísimo nena.

-Sí, hace solo unos meses que no la ves y fíjate-contestó Nerumi con una sonrisa.

-Esta guapísima.-Sabo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Mamá hemos traído un montón de pescado!-Gray entró junto con Kyle en el jardín.

-¡Gray ha venido el tío Sabo!-al pequeño se le iluminó la mirada y fue corriendo a darle un abrazo a su tío. Pocas veces daba muestras de cariño, incluso con sus otros tíos guardaba más las distancias. Pero con Sabo, además de con Luffy, era imposible no sobrepasar ese trecho.

-¡Gray! Jajaja. Me he enterado de que todavía eres un blandengue.-le dio con dos dedos en la frente echándolo un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-protestó.

-¡Kyle!-el rubio le estrechó la mano al pequeño con el mismo color de pelo que él, para después darle igual en la frente con los dedos.- ¿Cómo está Makino?

-¡Eiih!-se quejó. Sabo lo miró con una sonrisa en la cara…"has crecido muchísimo hijo…"

-Sois unos blandos.

-¡Ni hablar!-dijeron al unísono.

-¡Sabo! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Por fin te da por aparecer!-el pecoso entró en el jardín y le concedió un enorme abrazo a su hermano. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Ace no le guardó nunca ningún rencor…nunca…

-¡Sí! Pasaba por estos mares y he venido a haceros una visita, después de algunos meses era hora-sonrió.-pero te veo cada vez más oxidado hermanito jajaja

-No digas esas cosas…me deprimes por completo…

-Puedo asegurarte que no es así Sabo…-Nerumi le mostró una sonrisa pícara-vamos chicos a ver que habéis traído para la barbacoa.-los tres llevaron la mercancía hasta el fuego de la parrilla.

-Ace, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-el pecoso observó con preocupación la seriedad de su hermano.

-Sí, claro. ¿Pasa algo?

-Vamos dentro mejor…-ambos entraron en la casa y se sentaron en la cocina.

-Me preocupas con tanta seriedad, no es propio de ti. ¿Qué pasa?

-Sé que aquella vez que te fuiste con Marco trajiste contigo una Akuma no mi.

-Si la buscas lamento decirte que ya no está aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Gray se la comió.

-¿Cómo has podido permitir eso?

-¿Crees que lo he hecho con intenciones? La tenía guardada en el armario de nuestra habitación desde que la traje y Neru lo sabe bien, pero hace unos meses dio con ella y le hincó el diente.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Eso quisiera saber yo…-se hizo el tonto.

-¿Aun no le ha pasado nada extraño a Gray?

-No, al parecer la controla bien. Lo hemos estado vigilando de cerca pero no hay señales de nada.-era lógico, si no había habilidades de Akumas no mi por delante, poco podía copiar su hijo y la suya procuraba no utilizarla estando él presente…pensó el moreno.

-Pues si es una fruta peligrosa…

-Tenemos bastante cuidado Sabo…ya no somos irresponsables…

-Bueno, si Gray se tragó esa fruta lo fuisteis un poco.-Ace lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué debería reprocharte?-aquel tema lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Tranquilízate…

-¿Cuál es el fin de esta conversación?-Sabo suspiró, lo había molestado.

-Perdona, tampoco era mi intención llegar a esta casa y molestarte. Solo he venido a decir que voy al Grand Line una temporada y me llevaré a Kyle. Por eso, me gustaría que Gray viniera conmigo. Siempre que tanto tú como Nerumi estéis de acuerdo.-Ace lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿A Kyle? ¿Tú? ¿Ahora tienes el valor de hacer eso? Makino no va a dejarte… Además ambos tienen 9 años Sabo… ¿al Grand Line? Estás mal de la cabeza…

-Necesitan entrenarse para alcanzar su sueño al fin y al cabo…

-¿Y qué sabrás tu de sus sueños? Ya los cumplirán más adelante. Tienen que vivir sus infancias como niños normales. Porque Gray haya comido una Akuma no mi no va a lanzarse al mar, y menos ir al Grand Line. Es una enorme locura que no pienso tolerar.

-Pero Gray necesita manejar no solo su Akuma no mi, de la que ni siquiera es consciente, sino también el haki que hay en su interior igual que Kyle. Tú jamás llegaste a dominarlo y a Luffy le costó dos años como poco.

-Puedes hacerlo más adelante igualmente. Cada cosa a su momento Sabo.

-¿Por qué no les dejas que vivan la experiencia? No me los llevaré para siempre y te juro que cuidaré de él con mi propia vida, de Kyle no hace falta que te jure nada.

-No voy a pensar nada Sabo, Gray no irá a ningún sitio. ¿Acaso quieres que ya sea un proscrito?

-¡Deja de decir sandeces! ¡Ni siquiera sabe ganarle a una chica! ¿Cómo demonios lo estás entrenando? ¿Cómo pretendes que sobreviva sin ti el día de mañana?-Ace se levantó enfadado y dio un golpe sobre la mesa, que poco a poco fue quemando convirtiendo las astillas en ceniza.

-¡No eres nadie para decirme como tengo que enseñar a mi hijo nada!-gritó.- ¡Tú no eres para nada un padre ejemplar! ¡No quiero que mi hijo corra la misma suerte que yo! Dejarlo que sea un pirata… ¡supone exponerlo a una muerte segura con 9 años! ¡Cómo se nota que jamás has perdido a un hijo por una maldita guerra entre piratas y la marina! ¡Cómo se nota que no tienes ni idea de lo que es estar en el nivel 6 de Impel Down! ¡No expondré a Gray a ese destino! No ahora…-Sabo se incorporó igual.

-¡Nunca te ha dado por entender las cosas! ¡Es imposible que te pongas en el lugar de los demás! ¡Ahora entiendo a Nerumi cuando la dejaste sola por una estúpida meta! ¡Que tú seas irresponsable no significa que él también lo sea!

-¡Sabo! ¡Ace!-En aquel instante, Nerumi entró en la cocina.- ¡Basta!-el pecoso levantó la mano de la mesa.-por favor, parad de discutir…dejad de gritar de esa forma, los niños están ahí fuera.-el moreno no contestó, simplemente salió de la cocina, subió las escaleras y dio un portazo al entrar en la habitación. Nerumi miró a Sabo, triste.-Es mejor que salgas al jardín con los niños, sírvete si quieres comer algo…-la joven iba a salir de la cocina cuando Sabo la agarró del brazo y la giró. Se sentía culpable.

-Perdóname…-ella simplemente soltó aquel agarre y salió de la cocina.

Subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Ace, ¿puedo pasar?-al ver que no contestaba decidió entrar. Suspiró al verlo tumbado en la cama con la almohada en la cara. Se acercó y se sentó al borde.- ¿estás bien?

-Lo siento Neru…-se incorporó y se apoyó en el cabecero. Ella le acarició el pelo y la mejilla. Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No debiste llegar a las voces…

-Por eso mismo, creo que también he destrozado la mesa de la cocina. Lo siento mucho…-cerró los ojos cuando sitió que los labios de ella se posaban sobre los suyos.- ¿Te lo ha contado?-preguntó al separarse.

-Sí…-agachó la mirada-no quiero que se vaya Ace, no quiero perderlo…-una lágrima inconsciente recorrió el rostro de la joven. Volvía a abrirse una herida que pensó que había cicatrizado hacía tiempo. El pecoso la abrazó con fuerza.

-No se irá Neru, es muy pequeño aun…y más como para ir al Grand Line. No sé en que está pensando Sabo…

-Quizás en él…-Nerumi deshizo el abrazo y lo miró con los ojos vidriosos-quizás esté pensando en Gray y en Kyle. En lo que quieren ser, en sus sueños…quizás nosotros no nos hemos parado a pensar en eso aun…quizás los protegemos demasiado por la experiencia que tuvimos…

-No lo sé…

-No quiero que se vayan…-la joven se volvió a abrazar al padre de sus hijos.-sé que puede ser bueno para ellos, ver mundo. Sé que podemos confiar en Sabo para que no les pase nada, pero…

-Y yo no quiero que Gray o Kyle corran mi suerte…

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Supongo que no podemos ser sobre protectores siempre, quizás deberíamos darle ese espacio, además Kyle es el hijo de Sabo, aunque ni siquiera él lo sepa…está en su derecho de llevárselo cuando quiera…pero si se lo lleva, sé que Gray irá detrás muy a nuestro pesar…

-Ace, tiene 9 años, ¿cómo quieres que seamos? Proteger a los hijos no es malo, al contrario…

-Que no te quepa duda de que lo protegeré aun me cueste la vida.- el moreno suspiró.-Solo quería que viviera su infancia como un niño normal, no como yo…-Neru le sonrió.

-Y está teniendo la mejor de las infancias, al igual que Rouge. Pero, quizás, y aunque me cueste reconocerlo es posible que nos estemos equivocando…tal vez una pequeña aventura no sea tan mala al fin y al cabo…

-No sé yo…

-Deberíamos confiar en Sabo y en ellos, en él…quizás así se le vayan esas cosas que tiene en la cabeza…

-Anoche cuando hablé con Gray, me dijo que no quería defraudarme Nerumi…me pidió perdón por lo que había hecho en la escuela. Simplemente estaba así de frustrado porque no entendía como se reían de mí por el apellido que tengo. Cuando él esta tan orgulloso de ser quién es…

-A lo mejor es hora de que vea que el apellido no es lo más importante en el mundo…por eso tu quisiste llamarlo así.

-No quiero que corra la misma suerte que yo…-volvió a repetir como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

-No lo hará…solo es una aventura…y Sabo estará con él.-Ace resopló.-escucha, no quiero convencerte, yo tampoco estoy muy segura de querer que se vaya…no me gustaría perder a otro hijo...no sé…simplemente digámosle a Sabo que no sea en el Grand Line…que sea en este mar donde viva la aventura. Por el momento…

-Si es así…-le dedicó una sonrisa-por mí de acuerdo…pero no acepto otra condición. De todas formas tengo que hablar con él…hay algo que me gustaría saber…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Aquella noche, Sabo se quedaría a dormir en casa, al día siguiente tenía toda la intención de volver a marcharse. Ace aun parecía molesto con él y viceversa. Durante la cena apenas se dirigieron la palabra. Y en medio de los dos, ella. Como siempre. Mientras cenaban, trataba de dar charla al uno y al otro, los niños que parecían haberse dado cuenta de la situación también, intentaban ayudar a su madre. Hasta que ella habló…

-Tío, deberías quedarte un poco más. Si te vas mañana seguirás enfadado con papá y él contigo. Deberíais de hacer las paces…-comentó la pecosa mientras bebía un poco de zumo. Su hermano y su madre la miraron incrédulos. Sin embargo, enseguida la apoyaron.

-Rou tiene razón-intentó acabar con la tensión del momento que había creado su hermana-papá siempre dices cuando nos enfadamos que tenemos que hablar las cosas, que no nos la guardemos ¿no? En la familia no debe de haber secretos. Sea lo que sea por lo que estéis enfadados, no será tan importante como para dejar de hablaros…

-No me puedo creer que tus hijos y tus sobrinos-Nerumi miró a uno y a otro indignada-a veces sean mucho más maduros que vosotros dos.

-No es inmadurez Nerumi, es cabezonería.-soltó el rubio con desgana. Ace lo miró furioso.

-Sabo, cierra la boca…

-Por supuesto, lo que ordene el señor…-Sabo había optado por seguirle la corriente con ironía.

-¡Escucha! ¿Qué parte de es una locura no entendiste? Te he propuesto una alternativa… ¡y tú nada! Pues mi decisión es que no.

-¿Por qué siempre decides por los demás?-esta vez el rubio levantó la vista desafiante.

-¿Por los demás?-el moreno lo miró incrédulo-¡estás hablando de mi hijo!-Ace se levantó de su asiento.

-Ace para…-Nerumi se pronunció.

-¡¿Y no le darás esa oportunidad?!-el rubio se levantó igual.

-Sabo por favor…-volvió a repetir la de ojos verdes.

-¡Tiene toda la vida por delante para tener esa oportunidad!

-¿Qué oportunidad papá?-Gray miró a su padre intentando entender.

-¡Gray cállate!-le ordenó el pecoso. Aquella brusquedad de su padre asustó a Rouge que por un instante miró a su padre, temblorosa,

-¡Me parece genial! ¡Ni tan siquiera eres capaz de dejarle salir un fin de semana! ¡Y mira como lo tratas!-le reprochó el rubio.

-¡Mira quién fue a hablar! ¡El que abandonó a su hijo nada más nacer!-Nerumi abrió los ojos de par en par. Jamás había visto a Ace tan sulfurado, aquello que había dicho estaba de más. Miró al rubio que de pronto, mantenía la cabeza agachada y no había replicado al desplante del pecoso.

-¡Basta! ¡¿Es qué no sois capaces de respetar una cena en familia?! Por favor ya está bien…-la de ojos verdes se levantó alterada, los miraba a los dos seria y enfadada-¡dejad de pelearos!…solo conseguís haceros daño…parecéis críos…-suspiró para tranquilizarse-vamos, sois hermanos ¿no? Juntos siempre…arreglad las cosas…como sea…pero no así…-ambos agacharon la cabeza. La joven suspiró de nuevo-Rouge, Gray iros a la cama por favor…enseguida subo a daros las buenas noches…-ambos obedecieron sin chistar. Los otros hermanos, que habían permanecido de pie hasta el momento, se sentaron. Al salir los pequeños, volvió a hablar-Por Dios… ¿no os dais cuenta? Los niños han pasado miedo con vosotros dos gritando aquí.-los mencionado no querían ni mirarse a la cara, pero esta vez, de vergüenza…-y mi autoridad ha sido tomada por absurda al intentar intervenir…-la de ojos verdes se indignó.-no estaré ahí siempre para interponerme entre hermanos…tenedlo claro…me he cansado de este papel…no mediaré más…-Nerumi salió del salón casi más enfadada que ellos mismos el uno con el otro.

-La hemos hecho buena está vez…-Sabo mantenía la mirada ausente. Ace intentó sonreír para apaciguar su ánimo.

-Lo siento Sabo…no debí haberme metido en algo tan personal, y menos decirlo delante de los niños. Tenías tu motivo…no tengo porqué reprocharte nada…

-Quizás el que tenga que pedirte perdón sea yo Ace…al fin y al cabo llegué con la intención de interrumpirte la tranquilidad…-el moreno lo miró con culpabilidad.

-Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí…

-Lo sé…-está vez el rubio volvió a la tierra.-Fue una locura pedirte lo de los chicos…rectifico en todos los sentidos…ya tendrán tiempo de explorar el mundo…

-¿Has entrado en razón? Pensaba que era yo el inmaduro entre los dos…

-Deja de burlarte de mí-Sabo sonrió.-supongo que fue un intento desesperado para poder estar con Kyle…-confesó.

-Ese niño te adora…deberías decirle quién eres…

-Tengo miedo…a su rechazo Ace…tengo totalmente claro que si lo hace me moriría de tristeza…-rió con fingido entusiasmo.-ni siquiera cuando te dije lo que sentía por Nerumi tenía tanto miedo…y ahora me asusta un niño…

-Kyle ha crecido queriéndoos muchísimo aunque nos os haya conocido ni a ti, ni a Aiko…algún día deberás intentarlo.

-Sí…pero por el momento, prefiero pelearme contigo.-rió,

-Siempre estás igual…-Ace resopló.-no tienes remedio…

-¿Nos aceptamos las disculpas?-el rubio le tendió la mano a un hermano mayor que la agarró con fuerza.

-Disculpas aceptadas…-el moreno se incorporó.-deberíamos recoger…al final ni los niños, ni Neru han terminado de cenar por nuestra culpa…

-Oye, creo que…voy a quedarme una temporada.-el rubio colocó los platos sucios sobre la encimera.

-¿Tú? ¿Permaneciendo una temporada en el pueblo de nuevo? Miedo me das…-se burló el pecoso.

-No seas pájaro de mal agüero, ¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque la última vez que te quedaste una temporada fueron dos semanas en las vacaciones de Navidad y casi terminas con un ataque de nervios con toda la familia yendo y viniendo.

-Pronto darán las vacaciones de verano y en esas no hay que gastar dinero así que poco me estresan.-rió.-además, quiero resolver de una vez por todas lo de Kyle…

-¿Te refieres a decírselo de una maldita vez?

-Sí…-el rubio suspiró.

-Ánimo, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Yo no tenía ni idea de cómo ser padre y no lo estoy haciendo mal de todo ¿cierto?

-Espero no ser como tu.-el rubio que se mantenía de brazos cruzados rió burlón.-eres agresivo, impulsivo y castigas a mis sobrinos porque sí.

-Mano dura.

-No te pases, que son niños. Sobre todo, no te pases con Gray y sus entrenamientos.

-¿Alguna queja?-Ace alzó una ceja como señal de indignación y advertencia.

-Ninguna.-el menor alzó las manos en son de paz con una sonrisa fingida al fin.

-Tenemos que pedirles perdón.-acertó.

-Sí…-mientras recogía, el moreno adivinó que sería bastante difícil disculparse con Nerumi aquella noche, aun así, no se daría por vencido, jamás lo había hecho y menos si era por ella…

….

Entró en la habitación cuando la joven parecía llevar ya rato dormida. Se cambió de ropa y se tendió en la cama dándole la espalda. Estuvo casi media hora dando vueltas en el catre, aquella noche hacía bastante calor. Y el remordimiento le absorbía la consciencia.

-Oi…Nerumi…-la llamó. Al menos, como antes pensó, intentaría calmar ese desasosiego. Sin embargo, ella no le contestaba.- ¿Neru?-se tumbó de lado y observó expectante su espalda. Pero nada.-vamos… ¿estás enfadada?

-No Ace…estoy cansada…-susurró.

-¿Te dejo dormir?

-Como quieras…-la joven se acurrucó más en la almohada. Él suspiró.

-Está bien, lo siento…ya he hecho las paces con Sabo. Fue uno de sus arranques de locura para estar cerca de Kyle…a rectificado.

-Dime una cosa…-esta vez se giró para mirarle a los ojos, y al hacerlo, al moreno le dio un vuelco el corazón.- ¿Por qué no has contado conmigo? ¿Por qué cuando decidiste pelearte con Sabo delante de los niños no me preguntaste si me parecía bien? Tu solo has decido por los dos…como si mi opinión no valiera de nada… ¡y mira por donde! Creo que mi veredicto también cuenta en esta historia, porque soy la madre de Gray. Yo traje a ese niño al mundo desde mi vientre, tras horas de dolores insoportables cuando tú estabas en el mar…Y jamás…nunca, te he reprochado nada. Y Sabo tampoco…y esta noche has tenido que echarle en cara lo que hizo… ¿te das cuenta?

-Ya le he pedido perdón Nerumi…ha sido un ataque de rabia…lo lamento. No quería arruinarte la cena…-de pronto silencio. Y en aquel instante, Nerumi le apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Que no quiero mirarte…-suspiró-sé que voy a perdonarte si lo hago y esta vez no quiero hacerlo aun…no te lo mereces…

-Está bien…-sonrió-me lo gano por idiota.

-Sí, y por no contar conmigo…

-Y porque soy un cabezón.-el moreno miró al techo de la habitación sonriendo.

-Sí, y porque has asustado a los niños.

-Es cierto, tengo que pedirles perdón igual.

-Y darles una explicación.

-Por supuesto.

-Y te merecerías que no te hablase en toda la noche…

-Es verdad…me lo merezco porque la mayoría de las veces no acierto contigo en lo que hago o en lo que te digo…-"Aquella frase…". Nerumi giró la cabeza y lo miró sorprendida. Había enmudecido. El pecoso la observó un instante, se le habían sonrosado las mejillas y lo miraba en la penumbra de la noche, con solo la luz que proporcionaba la luna con el balcón abierto, como lo había mirado hacía años…él simplemente sonrió.-¿te sonrojas a estas alturas?-la picó.

-Eres un completo imbécil…-aquella frase brotó de sus labios casi inconscientemente.-sabes a la perfección que con esa sonrisa me derrites al instante aunque llevemos siglos juntos…pero esta vez no vas a conseguir mi perdón así como así…no señor…-el pecoso sonrió pícaro, y en un rápido movimiento, le aprisionó a la joven las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y se quedó observándola desde arriba.

-Entonces dime… ¿qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

-En primer lugar rectificar todo lo que has hecho mal conmigo y con los niños. Y en segundo lugar, compensarme la cena…

-Trato hecho, mañana haré el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Con respecto a los niños igual les daré las explicaciones oportunas. En cuanto a ti…-se acercó a su rostro y le rozó la nariz con los labios.

-No juegues conmigo Ace…-la seriedad de sus palabras hicieron que el moreno retirara las manos de sus muñecas, y se incorporara en la cama hasta sentarse. Suspiró.-sin embargo…que tu no puedas jugar conmigo…-la joven delineo el tatuaje de su espalda con una sonrisa juguetona. Ace la miró divertido.-no significa que yo no pueda jugar contigo…-le agarró del collar de bolas y lo atrajo hacia ella para darle un dulce y apasionado beso en los labios que quizás luego se convertiría en algo más…

….

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!-Rouge entró en la habitación a todo correr y se subió a la cama donde su padre dormía.- ¡papiii!-Ace abrió los ojos con trabajo.

-Rou hija… ¿qué pasa?

-¡Vamos levántate! Le prometiste a mamá que prepararías el desayuno. ¡Estamos hambrientos!-gritó mientras pegaba saltos en la cama. El pecoso se incorporó frotándose los ojos.

-Ya voy… ¿están todos despiertos?-la pequeña peli castaña sonrió asintiendo.

-Sí, pero el tío Sabo y Gray tenían demasiada hambre, y se han ido al bar de Makino a desayunar.

-¿Qué hora es?-el pecoso alcanzó el reloj que tenía en la mesa y le echó una ojeada.-las 10…es muy temprano aun… ¿y tu madre despierta?

-Sí, dice que hoy tiene que limpiar.

-Qué gran plan para un domingo…-ironizó el pecoso.

-Por cierto papi, ¿hoy no trabajabas?

-Es domingo Rou…

-Sí, pero la semana pasada hubo dos días que no fuisteis porque cayó una tormenta de esas de verano…-levantaba el dedo y cerraba los ojos como recordando las palabras. Su padre la miró con una sonrisa.-…y entonces el señor Berlini te dijo que tenías que ir el domingo porque si no llegarías tarde para la próxima entrega…-la pequeña de ojos verdes terminó de hablar y sonrió. De pronto, a Ace le entró un sudor frío por el cuerpo al recordar que lo que su hija decía era verdad…y que de hecho, lo había contado el día anterior durante el almuerzo…

-¡Mierda!-iba a levantarse cuando se dio cuenta de que las sábanas aun tapaban su desnudez.- ¡Hija!-sonrió nervioso.- ¿Por qué no le dices a mamá que prepare ella mejor el desayuno?

-Pero papá…

-¿Por favor?-la pequeña resopló y salió de la habitación. Momento que aprovechó el pecoso para levantarse con la sábana enredada a la cintura.

-¡Por cierto, le diré a mamá lo de la palabrota!-Rouge volvió a abrir la puerta de par en par de repente, del susto, Ace que no había terminado de ponerse bien su improvisada ropa interior, pisó uno de los pliegues que arrastraba de la sábana y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.- ¿Papá estás bien?-Rou lo miró espantada llevándose una mano a los labios de forma graciosa.

-Hijaa…veee anda…-se incorporó a duras penas.

-¡Voy!-terminó diciendo alegre y volviendo a salir de la habitación.

En ese instante, el pecoso entró en el baño y se dio una ligera ducha para después colocarse su pantalón pirata y abrocharse el cinturón. Abrió el armario en busca de una camiseta en concreto…pero no daba con ella…se revolvió el pelo mojado…histérico…

-Voy tarde…tarde…tarde… ¡tardeeee!

Abajo, Nerumi miraba los golpes en el techo, además de los desquiciados gritos de Ace, entre asustada y anonadada. En ese momento, Rouge entró en la cocina con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Tesoro… ¿qué le pasa a tu padre?

-Se está cayendo al suelo mami…

-¿Qué…?-susurró, "y lo dice con total naturalidad…"pensó la de ojos verdes con un tic en la ceja derecha.- ¿Y el desayuno? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que lo prepares tu…que llega tarde al trabajo…

-¿Al trabajo…un domingo…?-y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había comentado el día anterior cuando lo llamaron por Den den Mushi al medio día para recordárselo.- ¡Oh Dios mío!-enseguida se puso a cocinar.- ¡Rou, saca la leche de la nevera y échala en el cazo corre!

Minutos más tarde Ace bajó corriendo mientras se terminaba de poner una camiseta de distintos tonos de verdes y de mangas cortas. Entró en la cocina apresurado.

-¡Ace el desayuno!

-¡No tengo tiempo Neru!-cogió un par de tostadas y se las llevó a la boca, a la vez que las engullía se bebió un enorme vaso de leche sin respirar. Las dos mujeres miraban impresionadas al hombre de la casa. Rouge incluso aplaudió cuando terminó de tragar todo.- ¡¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?!

-Me he olvidado por completo…-Nerumi lo siguió hasta la puerta, el pecoso agarró su sombrero y salió de la casa.- ¡¿Te vas en chanclas?!

-¡No tengo tiempo de cambiarme!-lo oyó decir mientras daba zancadas bajo un sol asfixiante.

-Menos mal que el tío y Gray se fueron a desayunar a otro sitio…-comentó Rou que se tomaba un chocolate fresquito.

-Sí…no podemos fiarnos de la responsabilidad que tenga tu padre…

-Por cierto mamá, papá ha dicho arriba una palabrota.

-Apúntale que tiene que pagar 5 berries en el papel de la nevera…

-¡Sí!

….

Era casi la hora del medio día cuando Gray llegó a la casa agitado.

-¡Mamá estoy aquí!-Nerumi terminaba de limpiar el porche del jardín.

-¡Vale!-el pequeño subió apresurado y entró en su habitación como un rayo. Enseguida se cambió de sus chanclas a sus zapatos cerrados. Bajó a toda prisa y salió al jardín.

-Mamá, ¿y el almuerzo? Dile a papá que nos vamos, ¿dónde está?

-El almuerzo te lo pondré delante en cuanto arregles la mesa y tu padre no creo que venga hasta la noche.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grey miró a su madre disgustado.- ¿dónde está?

-Está haciendo horas extras cielo…ya sabes cómo es el señor Berlini con tu padre y los encargos.-el pecoso resopló.- ¿Para qué lo buscabas?

-Para el entrenamiento…

-Pues lo siento tesoro.

-Bueno, entonces me voy.

-Oi, oi! ¡¿A dónde vas sin almorzar jovencito?!-sin embargo, el moreno ya había salido de la cocina.- ¡Gray!-Nerumi entró en la casa.

-¡Voy a entrenar con el tío Sabo! Almorzaré con Kyle mamá. ¡Hasta la noche!

-Ten cuidado anda…-el pequeño salió corriendo calle abajo. Ella sonrió, sabía a la perfección que su padre se las vería con el humor de su hijo aquella noche. Y más si acentuamos lo de la pelea de la anterior…

….

-¡Gray! ¿De vuelta tan pronto?

-Sí-el pequeño se subió a la barra. -Makino ponme algo rico de almorzar.

-¡Marchando!-la mesera se dio la vuelta para traerle algo sabroso.

-¿Otra vez tu aquí? ¿No tienes familia? ¿Una casa? Esas cosas-habló Kyle con su típico humor mientras se sentaba a su lado en la barra.

-Mi padre tenía que trabajar… ¿Y mi tío?

-Está ahí dentro recibiendo órdenes de Makino para hacernos la comida.-le sonrió.-entonces, ¿entrenamos solos en la montaña hoy?-Gray asintió.

-A no ser que el tío Sabo venga con nosotros…

-¡Aquí tenéis chicos! Dos menús de la casa.-la mesera salió de la cocina con unos tres platos por cabeza.- ¡Sabo! ¡Date prisa están esperando los tragos en la mesa…!-Makino volvió a entrar. Gray y Kyle se miraron.

-Creo que va a ser que no…-se dijeron al unísono para soltar luego una carcajada.

Al terminar de almorzar ambos se dirigieron hacia la montaña Corvo, donde la vieja Dadan y su banda de ladrones aun vivían en una acogedora casita. En el camino, a Kyle le sonaron las tripas de nuevo.

-Increíble…acabo de comer y ya tengo hambre de nuevo…-se le caía la baba mientras pensaba en suculenta comida. Gray rió.

-Tranquilo, cazaremos algo en el bosque.-llegaron a la casa de Dadan y el pecoso llamó a la puerta. Al abrirla, Dogura se sorprendió al verlos, tanto que incluso miró a los niños aterrorizado. Lo cierto es que nunca habían pasado por aquella casa, cada vez que subían a la montaña con Ace, directamente pasaban de largo. A él aquella casa le daba escalofríos, sin que ellos supieran porqué. Sin embargo, les había hablado de la familia de Dadan y de los trabajos que a veces les habían encargado a ellos de pequeños.

-¡Jefaaaa!-Dogura gritó como nunca en su vida y entró en la casa en busca de su protectora.

-¡¿Qué pasa cabezón porqué gritas así?!

-¡Ace y Sabo han encogidooo!-a la mujer se le calló el cigarrillo de la boca ante la absurdez que estaba escuchando.

-¡Serás imbécil! ¡Eso es imposible!-le atinó un coscorrón.

-Mí…mírelo usted misma jefa…-señaló a la puerta casi temblando, mientras se llevaba la mano al chichón con desconsuelo. La mujer se levantó del suelo y salió a ver qué demonios estaba aterrorizando de esa forma a los suyos. Y nada más salir miró a un lado y a otro, no veía a nadie.

-Estamos aquí osan.-comentó Kyle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La mujer bajó la cabeza y los miró atentamente.

-Ace…Sabo…-miraba a uno y a otro con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.-Ace…Sabo…Ace…Sabo…

-A ver si es verdad eso que dice tu padre de que está chiflada…-le susurró Kyle a Gray. Este último rió.

-Ace…Sabo…-repitió por décima vez Dadan.

-¿Lo ve jefa?-que Dogura apareciera por detrás sin previo aviso, la hizo gritar para después desmayarse…

Cinco minutos más tarde, dentro de la casa, Dadan se recuperaba del susto con paños de agua en la frente mientras volvía a analizar a los dos chicos. Aquel análisis exhaustivo crispó los nervios de Gray que gritó:

-¡No somos ni Ace ni Sabo!-contestó molesto y con cara de pocos amigos. Se había cansado de aquel juego.-somos Gray y Kyle. Yo soy el hijo de Ace y Sabo es mi tío…

-¿El hijo de Ace?!-Dadan lo miró alarmada.- ¡¿Ese mocoso tubo u hijo?!

-Eso parece…-a Gray se le señalaba una vena en la sien con cada palabra que pronunciaba Dadan. De nuevo la mujer lo observó con detenimiento…hasta que creyó dar en el clavo.

-¡No me digas que tu madre es Nerumi!

-¡Qué lista!-el moreno terminó gritando exaltado. Mientras Kyle miraba la escena partiéndose de risa.

-Pero dime… ¿qué mal hizo esa pobre muchacha para que Ace la enredara de esa manera?-aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Aaaahh!-Sacando el carácter que tenía, se lanzó hacia ella para darle unos cuantos bofetones, sin embargo, su intento se vio crispado por Kyle, que lo agarró de la camiseta cuando vio que se salía de sus casillas.

-Vieja, Ace nos dijo que cuando eran pequeños hacían algún que otro trabajo para ti, por eso hemos venido. Necesitamos hacer algo.-aun mantenía a Gray agarrado de la camiseta para que no alcanzara a la pobre Dadan.

-¿Trabajos? ¡Lo que menos hacían esos tres vándalos era trabajar! Se pasaban la vida fastidiándome y a sus anchas sin dar palo al agua…-la mujer gruñó al recodar aquellos tiempos en los que poco respeto le tenían.

-Bueno jefa…es verdad que hacían poco pero…-Magura se acercó.-al menos traían la comida todos los días…

-Es verdad…-comentó Dadan pensando. Gray, que se había calmado, se mantenía de brazos cruzados mirando con mala cara el panorama. Ahora sabía por qué su padre detestaba de vez en cuando a aquella bruja.- ¡Muy bien! ¡En ese caso! ¡Traeréis la cena hoy!-declaró señalando a los muchachos. La banda que rodeaba a su jefa empezó a aplaudir mientras Kyle se partía de risa.

-Patético…-susurró Gray.

….

Rouge se entretenía viendo la televisión en el sillón. Habían terminado de almorzar hacía un par de horas y su madre se había echado una siesta en el sofá. Al rato, empezó a tener mucho calor y decidió ir a la cocina a beber agua fresca. Al bajarse del sillón una fuerte punzada le sobrevino a la cabeza. Se tocó un poco la frente, y aun así pensó, que solo sería productor del calor que hacía.

Sin embargo empezó a notar que se acercaba a la cocina dando traspiés, y que la vista se le empezaba a nublar poco a poco. Al llegar a ella, abrió la nevera con trabajo y sacó algo de agua, que en vez de beber, se la echó prácticamente encima al intentar coger la jarra que se cayó al suelo partiéndose en mil pedazos. En ese momento la pequeña se desmayó con un hilo de sangre en la frente.

Nerumi al escuchar aquel estruendo, se levantó azorada. Miró a su alrededor. Rouge no estaba en la sala. Salió de ella y la llamó.

-¡Rouge! ¿Estás bien hija?-se asomó a la escalera para ver si había subido, pero la pequeña no le contestaba. Se acercó a la cocina y nada más entrar miró el panorama con horror.- ¡Rou! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- la cogió en brazos y la intentó despertar, pero no dio resultado. Así que la echó en el sofá. Le tocó la frente ensangrentada, tenía fiebre. Rápidamente agarró un paño y lo mojó en agua para apartar la sangre de la frente y bajarle algunos grados. Después, subió las escaleras para llegar a la habitación de la pequeña. Nada más llegar, quitó las mantas y la acostó, tenía una fiebre enorme. -Rou…cariño…-le apartó el pelo de la frente mojada. Luego fue al baño y cogió una toalla que mojó con sus propias manos y se la puso en la frente. Bajó a toda prisa y llamó al doctor…

…

-¡Bien! ¡Hoy cenaremos cocodrilo!-anunció el pecoso con los brazos cruzados y mirando al río.

-¡El cocodrilo está riquísimo!-a Kyle se le caía la baba pensando en las mil y una recetas que podría cocinar Makino con él.-pero digo yo…-lo miró de reojo-y si te caes ¿qué?

-¿Al agua? No seas idiota no me caeré tan fácilmente…que confianza es esa en tu capitán.-lo miró altivo.

-¿Capitán? ¡Ja! ¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¡No eres capaz de ganarme eres un blandengue!

-¡Cállate el día de mañana estarás bajo mi mando como que me llamo Kyle D. Corverd!

-¡Ni en tus sueños!-ambos empezaron a gritar aquí y allá y no se dieron cuenta que un enorme cocodrilo los miraba sigiloso desde la orilla del río y que poco a poco comenzaba a acercarse mostrando su enorme dentadura. Al llegar cerca de los niños, lanzó un enorme rugido.

-¡Quieres callarte! ¡Estamos discutiendo!-gritaron al unísono. El animal los miró extrañado. Sin embargo volvió a lanzar otro gruñido. Los pequeños lo miraron enfadados y le dieron a la vez un golpe en la cabeza al animal que lo dejó muerto en el suelo.

-Hay tienes a tu cocodrilo…-susurró Gray con cara de pocos amigos mientras lo empezaba a preparar para llevárselo.

-Oi…es de los dos…no discutamos más ¿vale?-intentó mediar.

-Está bien.-suspiró el moreno.-cógelo por delante, yo lo cogeré por la cola.

-Vale.-el rubio sonrió y Gray pareció corresponder a su sonrisa.

El pecoso llegó a la parte de atrás y agarró la cola del cocodrilo que estaba aun mojada por el agua del río.

-¡Kyle! ¡¿Quieres andar?!

-¡Voy! ¡Voy!-el rubio agarró la cabeza del cocodrilo y empezó a andar. Gray se dispuso a seguirlo, sin embargo pisó una zona de tierra blanda y hundió el pie cayéndose al agua del río sin siquiera poder avisar…

El rubio sintió como su amigo había soltado la cola del cocodrilo de golpe. Y miró hacia atrás enfadado.

-¡¿Ahora quién no avanza eh?!-pero el pecoso no contestó.- ¡Gray vamos, va a llover!-miró el cielo que hacía rato se tornaba de un gris casi negro. Al ver que no contestaba ni media, soltó la cabeza del animal en el suelo y se acercó a la cola. -Oi, si no quieres hablarme lo entiendo, pero al menos… ¿Gray?-Kyle se alarmó cuando no lo veía por ninguna parte. De pronto se acercó al río y vio unas pequeñas burbujas. -¡Gray!-sin pensárselo dos veces, el rubio se tiró al agua y entonces empezó a llover…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Abrió la puerta de su casa empapado. Era casi la hora de la cena. Se quitó las botas mojadas y escurrió el sombrero al igual que la camisa de mangas cortas. Al mirar la laguna que había formado en el suelo, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tenía que limpiar aquel desastre antes de que Nerumi lo viera. Se levantó sigiloso y fue a entrar en la cocina, pero antes de hacerlo, una voz femenina hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

-Portgas D. Ace… ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?-la joven lo miraba desde la escalera con una cesta de ropa mojada en las manos.

-Lo voy a limpiar en un segundo Neru.-el moreno la miró nervioso.

-Más te vale.-entró en la cocina, él la siguió.-oye, Doi ha venido a ver a Rou hoy.-Ace la miró alarmado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? ¿Está en su habitación?

-Sí, tranquilo. Tiene fiebre y anda vomitando todo lo que se lleva a la boca…Doi me ha dado un par de remedios y dice que una semana estará como nueva.-el moreno se calmó.-aunque me dio un susto de muerte cuando la vi tirada en el suelo con un chichón en la frente.

-Bueno…subiré a verla en cuanto seque lo de la entrada.

-Sí, ¿quieres que te prepare un baño mientras?

-Me vendría genial. El señor Berlini por poco no me mata hoy al llegar tarde.

-Dios mío…eres un desastre-rió la joven.

-Será por tus aventuras nocturnas que me dejan sin vida.-la miró con picardía.

-Claro la culpa es mía-ironizó-Anda…sube a ver a tu hija de una buena vez…-Nerumi sonrió mientras removía la sopa.

-Voy, por cierto Neru, ¿y Gray?

-Tu hijo está entrenando con Kyle y Sabo.

-¿Con Sabo?-Ace la miró extrañado.-me acabo de encontrar con él en lo de Makino.

-¿Qué? ¡Me dijo que iría con él! Ese jovencito…más le vale que tenga una buena excusa, porque se va a llevar un buen reproche por haberme mentido…

-Tampoco me quedaré atrás,-contestó Ace serio-y por su bien, espero que regrese pronto porque está lloviendo muchísimo.-a Nerumi se le agarró un pellizco en el estómago cuando observó, a través de la ventana que tenía frente al lavadero, como el agua de la lluvia caía sin dar tregua…

….

Miraba un lado y a otro de la selva, había perdido una de sus chanclas y estaba empapado, pero al menos tenía la tranquilidad de llevar a su amigo en la espalda. Y vivo. El agua caía sin cesar y con aquel ambiente, era fácil perderse en el bosque. Estaba cansado y sin fuerzas para llegar al pueblo, por lo que decidió ir a casa de Dadan. Sin embargo, la tarea se le estaba complicando por momentos. Además, y para más inri, tenía un hambre espantoso.

En uno de esos momentos, en los que el cansancio era total y previó imposible encontrar la casa, dejó a Gray recostado contra y árbol y miró a su alrededor para encontrar algún tipo de refugio. Cuando de pronto halló, al mirar las copas de los árboles, una especie de casa del árbol. Parecía estar abandonada por la cantidad de enredaderas y verdina que había, pero como no encontraría nada mejor, decidió que pasarían el tiempo allí hasta que escampase.

Al subir, dejó a Gray tumbado en el suelo, aun permanecía inconsciente, y miró a su alrededor investigando un poco el lugar. Parecía que pertenecía o a otros niños, o a un grupo de piratas, pues cerca de la enorme ventana sin cristal, se alzaba un mando de barco. El rubio se acercó, le quitó todo tipo de hierbas y lo giró. Aun funcionaba. Sonrió. Siguió recorriendo el lugar y observó cómo había algunas escaleras a plantas superiores y una especie de ascensor que bajaba a las raíces del árbol, también encontró una especie de baúl con muchas mantas y otros utensilios, así como algo de ropa. Después de su investigación y con algunas de esas mantas en mano, se acercó al moreno y se escurrió la ropa empapada. Hizo exactamente lo mismo con la ropa de su amigo y lo tapó con un par de mantas.

Incluso, al ver que la lluvia no cesaría en toda la noche, se preparó su propia cama. Y así pasó el tiempo…hasta que le empezaron a sonar las entrañas. Entonces decidió que no tenía más remedio que bajar a por comida aunque lloviera a mares…

Un par de horas más tarde, el pecoso empezó a abrir los ojos y se levantó hasta incorporarse. En aquel momento Kyle comenzaba a subir con unas cuantas frutas.

-¡Gray! Te has despertado ya, que bien.-dejó las frutas sobre una toalla y se sacó la ropa mojada para secarse.

-¿Dónde estamos?-aun estaba algo aturdido.

-En una especie de casa del árbol, te caíste al agua Gray, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Creo que si…-se palpó el pelo aun húmedo.

-Te saqué del agua antes de que te ahogaras, pero cuando salí estaba cayendo la tormenta del siglo.-señaló fuera sonriendo de oreja a oreja. El moreno se incorporó y se acercó a la ventana.-siéntate, he ido a por algo de fruta, no creo que vaya a escampar en mucho tiempo.-el rubio encendió una lumbre antigua que había encontrado entre los objetos del enorme baúl.

-Me has salvado la vida…-pronunció cabizbajo. Kyle lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Un capitán debe proteger a sus nakamas, ¿no?

-Gracias…te lo debo…

….

Rouge acababa de quedarse dormida, parecía que con los remedios del doctor Doi la fiebre le había bajado un poco. Recogió la bandeja de la cena y le proporcionó un cálido beso a su hija. No apagó la luz de la mesilla por si había una emergencia, así que simplemente salió de la habitación. Y al bajar las escaleras encontró la puerta de la calle abierta de par en par. Soltó la bandeja en la cocina y salió al porche. Allí estaba ella, mirando al frente de la tormenta, mordiéndose las uñas y angustiada.

-Neru, te estás mojando, entra.-le alzó la voz para que lo oyera entre los truenos y la ventisca que azoraba.

-No viene Ace…-la joven lo miró acongojada.

El moreno suspiró, a pesar de que quería parecer sosegado, en su interior los nervios eran incluso más terroríficos que los de la propia Nerumi.

-Cálmate, estoy seguro de que se habrá refugiado en algún sitio.

-Sabes que no puede nadar…-un nudo le apretó la garganta al pecoso.

-Voy a buscarlo.-fue presto al interior de la casa para ponerse un chubasquero.

-Voy contigo.-Nerumi lo siguió.

-¡Ni hablar!-Ace le gritó casi de forma inconsciente.- ¡Quédate con Rou, está enferma y te necesita!

-¡Dos son más que uno!-le contestó sofocada.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Nerumi! ¡Tu hija precisa de tu presencia igual!-la agarró de los brazos para que entrara en razón.

-Mi niño Ace…-susurró con un hilo de voz mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

-Tranquila…estará bien estoy seguro…-relajó el tono de voz bajándolo unas cuartas. De pronto, el Den den Mushi comenzó a sonar. Nerumi se deshizo del agarre y corrió al salón.

"-¡Diga!-contestó alarmada.

-¡¿Nerumi?! ¡Dime que Kyle está contigo!-Makino le contestó con presteza.

-No…

-Oh Dios mío…-detrás del auricular, un sollozo.

-Estoy segura de que está con Gray, Makino, en la montaña.

-Me lo he supuesto,-susurró-Sabo estaba decidido a ir, pero con esta tormenta puede ser muy peligroso y se lo he impedido.

-Ace estaba a punto de salir también…

-¡Pues que ni se le ocurra! Con la que está cayendo puede haber otra desgracia…

-Ti…tienes razón…Sí, sabes algo, llámame ¿vale?

-Lo mismo digo…Supongo que se habrán refugiado, hasta donde sé de ellos no son tontos…si no regresan esta noche…mañ…mañana salimos a buscarlos…

-Vale…se lo diré a Ace…hasta luego Makino…"

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que no están en la taberna y que Sabo iba a ir a buscarlos pero el panorama está demasiado peligroso…-susurró con la voz rota.

-¡Me da lo mismo!-iba a salir por la puerta cuando la joven corrió y le agarró el brazo.

-¡No cometas una locura y hagas que me preocupe por dos! Mañana saldremos a buscarlos si no regresan…

-¡En situaciones peores he estado!-volvió a gritar.-Soy su padre, mi deber es protegerlo y traerlo de vuelta-siguió serio.

-Te juro que si fuese tan fácil, hace horas que yo habría ido tras él…-el moreno intentó calmarse.

-Papá…-una voz femenina lo hizo reaccionar y mirar hacia las escaleras, Rou los observaba asustada con un peluche entre sus brazos.- ¿Y Gray?-el pecoso suspiró más calmado, se deshizo del chubasquero y subió las escaleras.

-Esta con Kyle hija, está noche se quedará a dormir con él.-le sonrió.-vamos a la cama que estas resfriada…-la peli castaña le dio la mano a su padre para ir a su habitación. Nerumi suspiró algo aliviada, sabía la predilección que Ace sentía por su hija…cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dejó caer al suelo para casi al instante empezar a llorar con la cara apoyada en sus rodillas y escondida entre sus brazos.

Minutos más tarde, Ace bajó de nuevo y la encontró allí con la mirada perdida y el corazón en un puño.

-Neru…-el joven se agachó frente a ella.-necesitas descansar, ¿porqué no te vas a la cama? Me quedaré despierto vigilando esa puerta…-le acarició la mejilla.

-No puedo…no puedo dormir con mi hijo en la intemperie y esta lluvia que no cesa…

-Al menos…-se incorporó y le tendió la mano.-siéntate en el sofá y sécate que estás empapada…-la de ojos verdes agarró la mano del moreno que la arrastró hasta el sofá.

-¿Y Rou? ¿Se ha dormido? Ahora subiré a verla… ¿tenía fiebre?

-Un poco si…pero le he puesto un paño de agua y parece que se ha quedado dormida…-Nerumi suspiró.

-Todo lo malo viene a la vez…

-Tranquila…

-Voy a subir y a cambiarme…ahora bajaré. ¿Te pongo la cena?

-No tengo apetito…-que Ace dijera que no tenía hambre la alarmó. El moreno se sentó resignado en el sofá.- La desaparición de Gray que me ha cerrado el estómago. Pero no te preocupes…

De pronto unos golpes insistentes sonaron en la puerta. A Nerumi se le dibujó por un instante la sonrisa en la cara, y tanto ella como Ace fueron prestos a abrir. Sin embargo…

-¡Ace! ¡Nerumi!-una peli naranja con paraguas y bastante mojada los miraba alarmada en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Nami?-Ace la observó sin entender.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Estáis bien?-la muchacha pasó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó la de ojos verdes que había ido a por una toalla para que la chica se secara.

-Veníamos de camino y empezó a llover, llegamos hace rato y fuimos a lo de Makino y nos lo ha contado.

-¿Y ese que tengo por hermano?-el moreno cerró la puerta serio.

-Se lo impedí…-trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se notaba que venía corriendo.

-¿Cómo…?-el pecoso no atinaba a entender.

-¡Le impedí que fuera pero insistió en ir a buscarlos cuando veníamos hacia aquí!-soltó angustiada.-No quería preocupar a Sabo por eso no le dijo que iría. ¡No pude retenerlo! Ace, ya sabes cómo es…

-¡Maldita sea ese idiota!-el pecoso se plantó el chubasquero y fue a salir por la puerta.

-¡Ace!-Nerumi volvió a agarrarle del brazo.

-¡Neru! Es mi hijo…y voy a traer a esos tres irresponsables de vuelta como que llevo la sangre de Gol D. Roger en mis venas. Volveré antes del medio día de mañana, te doy mi palabra-sin decir más salió por la puerta…

….

Kyle se había quedado durmiendo. Sin duda estaría cansado después del enorme esfuerzo que había realizado. Gray miraba como la tormenta seguía su curso a través de la ventana. Estaba totalmente seguro que sus padres estaban muy preocupados. Pero sobre todo, su madre…en cierto modo se sentía culpable de sus fechorías. No le había dicho del todo la verdad. Sabía que si hubiese hablado con ella sobre sus intenciones de ir solos, no les dejarían ni pensarlo. Pero ya eran mayores para tener sus propias aventuras y excursiones, solos. Le había recordado una y otra vez las hazañas de su padre y sus tíos cuando tenían su edad. Aun así, cuando llegara a casa al día siguiente, la reprimenda no se la quitaba nadie…

Dejó de observar a través de la ventana para mirar curioso la enorme casa del árbol. Pensó que sería bastante divertido jugar allí a ser lo que tanto escondían a sus mayores. De pronto, escuchó un grito fuera. Corrió hacia la ventana pero no divisó a nadie. Sin embargo, volvió a escucharlo y atino claramente a percibir que era su nombre. Buscó a quién lo llamaba con cara de pocos amigos. Y de pronto lo vio…

Media hora antes…

-¡Serás cabezón!-el mayor le propinó un coscorrón al menor.

-¡Ace están en peligro!-gritó en su defensa.-Y conozco la montaña.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Pero no puedes preocupar a las mujeres de esa forma…no seas atolondrado e irresponsable, ¿tienes idea de cómo estaba Nami de histérica?

-Lo siento…pero mis nakamas están en peligro Ace…

-Lo sé, y lo hecho, hecho está…-se acomodó el sombrero. Ambos se estaban empapando.-vamos a buscarlos anda…-empezaron a andar por los bosques de la montaña.

-Oi, Ace, ¿no estabas preocupado?

-Por supuesto que sí…pero delante de Neru tengo que mantener la compostura.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque si no se pondría nerviosa, pocas veces me ve preocupado por algo.

-Pues lo haces muy bien.-le sonrió-incluso ahora…-el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Ace se detuvo en el camino y Luffy lo alcanzó para mirarlo de frente y ponerle una mano en el hombro.

-Esta angustia es peor que la que sentí cuando estaba a la espera de subir al patíbulo Lu…-confesó-…Ya perdí al primero una vez y…

-Lo encontraremos,-Ace alzó la vista y miró a su hermano pequeño que mantenía una enorme sonrisa.-protegeré a tu hijo, al igual que te protegí a ti aquella vez…aunque tenga que atravesar todo el Grand Line o todo el Nuevo Mundo de nuevo. Te lo prometo…-el pecoso no resistió el temblor de sus piernas y cayó al suelo de rodillas con la cabeza agachada, al instante, Luffy le proporcionó un abrazo que lo hizo sonreír. Su hermano pequeño tenía la virtud de hacer que la esperanza volviera a los corazones de la gente…quizás esa era una de las razones por la que se dijo a sí mismo que no se rendiría nunca, que nunca le daría la espalda a la adversidad…-¡Vamos!-Luffy se levantó y Ace lo siguió más animado, aunque la lluvia pareciese no parar. Y comenzaron a correr llamándolos a gritos…

-¡Lu! -el menor que iba delante lo miró de reojo.- ¡Gracias!-como respuesta, sonrió.

-¡Graaayyyy!-gritó el muguiwara dejando de correr un instante. Hasta que de pronto, escuchó la contestación.

-¡Tío Luuuuu!-los dos se quedaron parados mirando los alrededores.

-¡Es Gray!-Ace sonrió y el nudo de su garganta se deshizo por completo.

-¡Papá! ¡Estamos aquí arriba!-los dos hermanos levantaron el rostro y encontraron a el pequeño asomado a la ventana de su antigua casa del árbol, saludándolos con una sonrisa.

-Nuestra casa…-susurró el pecoso.

-¡Grayyy!-Luffy agitó las manos y soltó una carcajada.

-¡Subimos!-avisó su padre mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

-Gray, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué son esos gritos?-dentro, el rubio lo miró somnoliento.

-Son mi padre y el tío Lu, han venido a buscarnos.-le sonrió.

-¡Genial!

De pronto, la trampilla que comunicaba con las escaleras para subir al árbol, se abrió y el muguiwara subió casi de un salto.

-¡Tío Lu!-el moreno sonrió con los brazos en jarra.

-¡Luffy! ¿Quieres quitarte del medio? No me dejas pasar.-el menor obedeció y dejó paso a Ace.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien?-preguntó al cerrar la trampilla.

-¡Uauuu! Ya no me acordaba de lo grande que era esto…-Luffy admiró el lugar.

-Si estamos bien Ace-contestó Kyle con una sonrisa.-menos mal que nos habéis encontrado.

-Oi, ¿qué te ha pasado? tienes rasguños por todas partes.

-Resulta que Gray se…

-¡Tuvimos un contratiempo!-se adelantó el pecoso menor. Ace lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué tipo de contratiempo Kyle?

-Pues…-miró la cara de pocos amigos de Gray de reojo.-nos cargamos a un cocodrilo y justo cuando nos lo íbamos a llevar comenzó a llover. Fui a buscar comida y me hice esto…-intentó sonreír pero Ace no lo miró convencido.

-¡Sugoiii! ¿¡Un cocodrilo los dos solos!?-gritó Luffy emocionado.-cuando éramos niños necesitábamos a Sabo para cargárnoslo.

-Sí, pero porque tú nos servías de poco Lu…-rió el pecoso.

-Oi… ¡Eso no es cierto!-se quejó.

-Admítelo, tu Gomu Gomu no mi no servía de nada en aquella época.-Luffy agachó la cabeza resignado.

-No sabía controlarla, entiéndeme…-los pequeños se echaron a reír. Parecía que los enfados estaban pasando a un segundo plano.

Ace se escurrió la ropa mojada y observó a su hijo. Al parecer habían encontrado sus ropas, mantas y todo lo que tenían para sobrevivir en aquella casa de cuando eran niños. Sonrió al ver cómo tanto Kyle como Gray, tenían sus ropas puestas.

-¿Sabes Gray que esa ropa era de tu padre?-le dijo Luffy. Ace lo miró asustado, ¿desde cuándo su hermano pequeño leía el pensamiento?

-¡¿Qué?!-las miró sorprendido.

-Sí, y las de Kyle también.

-¡Ahí va!-el rubio sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Nosotros vivíamos aquí. Nosotros construimos esto y lo llamamos hogar hace muchos años.-soltó Ace.

-¿Enserio?-Kyle se levantó y fue hacia el timón para hacerlo girar con viveza. Gray se acercó. Por un instante los recuerdos y los maravillosos momentos vividos se apoderaron del lugar y de los corazones de los hermanos mayores. Luffy sonrió, era como ver a Ace y a Sabo de pequeños perseguir ese sueño que tanto ansiaban…y de pronto, al muguiara se le ocurrió la absurda idea...

-Sabes Ace…-susurró Luffy. El pecoso miró aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su hermano menor. Lo sabía, sabía lo que estaba pensando…

-No me digas que…-Luffy rió por lo bajo mirando a los pequeños orgulloso-Ni se te ocurra pensar que…-pero dejó de hablar para echar un vistazo al frente.-Oh no…

-¡Has oído mundo!-gritó Kyle de repente.

-No será…-susurró el pecoso atónito, Luffy rió, se había llevado las manos a la nuca.

-¡Voy a surcar el mar para encontrar el One Piece de nuevo! ¡Voy a hacer que todos conozcan mi nombre! ¡Prepárate Era, porque pienso ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas!-gritó. Gray lo miró con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, a la vez que Ace abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa y Luffy reía mientras se incorporaba de su asiento en el suelo. Y avanzó hacia él.

-¡Kyle!-el rubio se giró con una enorme sonrisa.- ¡Estoy seguro de que tendrás grandes nakamas para navegar y lograrlo! ¡Estoy seguro…-el moreno se quitó el sombrero y se lo colocó a un sorprendido rubio en la cabeza.-…de que si ese es tu sueño no habrá nada ni nadie que te impida alcanzarlo! Te cederé mi puesto con gusto…-le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Kyle se agarró el sombrero de paja y miró a Gray con una enorme sonrisa. Ace observó el panorama estupefacto, sabía que algún día llegaría el momento en que esos niños escogerían un camino u otro, pero no pensó que Kyle lo eligiera tan rápido. Sorprendido aun por lo que Luffy había hecho, observó como Gray le extendía la mano a su amigo y como el rubio se la chocaba.

-Y yo pienso acompañarte a buscarlo, aunque para ello tengamos que ir al mismísimo infierno Capitán.-sentenció.-No viviré con el remordimiento de no deberte nada después de que hoy hayas salvado mi vida…porque si fuese así, no tendría ningún derecho de llamarme hombre…

Ace abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquellas palabras…no eran propias de un niño de su edad. Por primera vez desde que nació, vio a Gray muy maduro, demasiado, incluso más de lo que él era a su edad. ¿Alguien capaz de dar la vida por un nakama desde los 9 años? Solo serían grandes hombres los que tendrían aquellas infancias. Y a pesar que siempre tuvo miedo de que su hijo siguiera sus pasos, en aquel momento lo último que sentía era temor…Estaba orgulloso de él y de su decisión de ser pirata, aunque por otra parte le pesara que ese fuera su sueño…

-Ace…-Luffy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿te has dado cuenta? Habla como tú…-el pecoso solo atinó a sonreír como respuesta mientras observaba a aquellos dos niños con un futuro incierto y una bandera negra en el corazón…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Volvían a casa, hacía rato que había amanecido, pues decidieron esperar a que la tormenta nocturna parara. Primero fueron a la taberna de Makino. Y al entrar…

-¡Kyle!-la tendera salió de la barra y fue corriendo a abrazar al pequeño.

-¡Tía Makino que me aplastas!

-Gracias a Dios que estáis bien…-los estrujaba con las lágrimas saltadas. En aquel momento, Sabo salió de la trastienda al ver tal alboroto.

-Makino, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Los han encontrado y…?-se quedó perplejo al ver la situación.

-¡Tía por favor ya basta me estas avergonzando! Oi, Gray ayúdame ¿no?

-¡¿Quién?! ¡Yo! Idiota ¿Qué quieres que haga?-el rubio intentaba zafarse del agarre mientras Ace y Luffy reían divertidos viendo la escena. Cuando lo logró, fue detrás de la barra a esconderse, Sabo se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Está loca…iba a dejarme sin ai…-no le dejó al pequeño terminar la frase para abrazarlo. Kyle le respondió como si también lo necesitase.

-Ace, Luffy, muchísimas gracias.-Makino se abalanzó esta vez con los hermanos mayores y Gray observó la escena con el ceño fruncido.

-De nada, aunque deberías dárselas solo a Luffy, él es el que tuvo la genial idea de ir a buscarlos anoche.

-Tenía la obligación.-contestó el muguiwara con orgullo. A Ace le rodó una enorme gota por la nuca al ver aquellas estrellas brillando en sus ojos.

Detrás de la barra…

-¿Y ese sombrero?-Sabo se lo hecho hacia atrás y lo despeino.

-Luffy me lo ha dado.

-¿Qué…?-El rubio miró sorprendido al pequeño.

-Lo necesito para cumplir mi sueño…

-¿Qué sueño?

-¡Voy a ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas!-declaró gritándolo en un susurro. A Sabo se le agarró una punzada en el corazón.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres a toda costa?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-Kyle lanzo un puño al cielo.

-Entonces…y antes de que te hagas mayor y surques los mares, hay algo que quiero decirte…-sin saber porque el valor que le había faltado en todo aquel tiempo para afrontar la situación con Kyle lo había recuperado con creces. Esta vez Aiko se sentiría orgullosa de él, de su hijo…-cuando descanses iremos a ver a tu madre, ¿te parece?-el rubio asintió.

-Es verdad, también tengo que decírselo a ella…

-Chicos,-Sabo salió de detrás de la barra con una enorme sonrisa.-muchas gracias por todo…-Luffy simplemente levantó el dedo pulgar como aceptación, sin embargo, el moreno se percató que aquella sonrisa de su hermano quería decir algo más. Él simplemente, asintió para afirmarle que aquello que iba a hacer era lo correcto…

…

Nami preparaba el desayuno, aun tenía una enorme preocupación a sus espaldas. Ninguno de los cuatro había vuelto por la casa y el Den den Mushi no había sonado en aquellas dos horas que llevaba el sol fuera. Sin embargo, su cara de tristeza cambió a otra totalmente distinta cuando llamaron a la puerta y abrió.

-¡Chicos! ¿Los habéis…?-miró hacia abajo y lo encontró.- ¡Mi sobrino del alma!-lo estrujó entre sus brazos.

-¡Tía! ¡No empieces tu también!

-Ven, ven, ven, que estaba preparando el desayuno. ¡Menos mal que estás bien!

-¡Oi Nami! ¿Para mí también hay?-Luffy se señaló a sí mismo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-la peli naranja le proporcionó un beso en los labios delante de un sorprendido Ace. Para después entrar en la cocina con Gray.

-¿Y ese gesto?-Ace sonrió y por primera vez a Luffy se le subieron los colores.

-¡Anda, anda! ¡Vamos a desayunar!-agitaba la mano feliz mientras entraba en la cocina y ponía cara de circunstancia. Ace negó con la cabeza, su hermano no tenía remedio.

Se sacó las botas, el chubasquero y el sombrero que aun tenía mojado para despeinarse con la mano. En aquel instante, Nami salió de la cocina.

-Ace, Nerumi está arriba.-sonrió.

-¿Rou está peor?-la miró alarmado.

-No tranquilo…dijo que necesitaba paz para calmar sus nervios un poco y se fue a descansar-le tendió la mano para que le diera las prendas mojadas.

-Déjalo, yo las tenderé.-sin embargo la peli naranja insistió.

-Ve…-inclinó la cabeza hacia las escaleras-tengo a esos dos bajo control con el desayuno no te preocupes.-el pecoso le entregó el sombrero y el chubasquero.

-Gracias Nami.

-No hay de qué.-la muchacha entró en la cocina y Ace fue hacia las escaleras, pero al pasar, se asomó al ver el ambiente tan animado.

-¡Quiero más tía por favor!-Gray le enseñó el plato vacío de tortitas.

-¡Oi Nami yo también!-Luffy lo imitó.

-¿Ya os las habéis terminado? ¡Sois unos glotones!

-Es que están muy ricas.-Luffy asintió confirmando lo que decía Gray.

-Será porque son de tu madre que las tenía para hacer en la nevera. Anda os las haré. Pero con una condición-con cucharon en mano, delantal y dedo hacia arriba, Nami parecía toda una ama de casa, al menos eso le pareció a él.

-¡¿Cuál?!-preguntaron al unísono.

-Que después de desayunar nos pongamos manos a la obra y arreglemos la casa.

-¡¿Qué?!-de nuevo a la vez.

-¡Ya me habéis oído! Nerumi está demasiado cansada, Rou está…-Ace cerró la puerta y subió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fue a la habitación de Rouge y allí las encontró. Las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, dormían plácidamente en la misma cama. Ace sonrió. Al igual que él y Gray eran dos gotas de agua, Neru y Rou no se quedaban atrás. Se acercó a la mejilla de la peli castaña y le dio un cálido beso. Casi al contacto, Nerumi abrió los ojos somnolienta. Sueño que se le quitó nada más verlo a él.

-Ace ¿qué ha…?-dejó de hablar cuando vio el dedo índice del pecoso en sus labios y el gesto que la invitaba a salir de la habitación para no despertar a la pequeña. Al salir preguntó.- ¿Y Gray?

-Abajo en la cocina desayunando con Nami y Luffy.-la de ojos verdes suspiró aliviada mientras un par de lágrimas inconscientes rodaban por sus mejillas. Ace la abrazó.-te lo prometí…

-Gracias…-el pecoso le alzó el rostro agarrándole la barbilla.

-Soy su padre.-sonrió.-es mi deber.

-Cada vez soy más consciente de lo perfecta que fue mi elección…-susurró con una sonrisa para después incorporarse de puntillas y besarlo.-Bajo…-corrió escaleras abajo y entró en la cocina.

-¡Gray hijo!-el pequeño al verla se le iluminó la mirada y corrió a abrazarla. Ace oyó a la perfección los aplausos de Nami y Luffy y esbozó una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. La familia podía llegar a ser la más gratificante de las experiencias…De nuevo, se dio la vuelta, fue a cambiarse, y después entró en la habitación de Rouge para invadir el sitio que minutos antes ocupaba Nerumi.

-Esperemos que no sigas mis pasos Rouge…al menos tu no…-le susurró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y recordaba la conversación que había mantenido con Grey aquella noche...cuando Luffy y Kyle dormían…

"Flash Back"

Se incorporó y miró hacia la ventana adormilado. Sin embargo y a medida que entornaba mejor la vista lo divisó a él. Miraba a través de la misma cómo la lluvia caía sin cesar…

-¿No puedes dormir hijo?-le preguntó a la par que se sentaba a su lado en el suelo. El pequeño negó.

-Mamá estará muy preocupada…-se notaba que estaba afligido.

-Cree que le mentiste para venir a la montaña solo, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

-No le mentí papá.-lo miró serio-iba a venir el tío Sabo con nosotros pero Makino no le dejó porque tenía mucho trabajo, y tu…

-Lamento no haber podido ayudaros hoy, pero ya sabes cómo es el señor Berlini con la responsabilidad en el trabajo…

-Ya…-el pequeño se mordió el labio. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas preguntarle que le parecía aquel sueño que había proclamado al fin a los cuatro vientos. Quería que lo felicitase o le gritase, pero que hiciera algo…

-Prometo no faltar la próxima vez.-lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-sabes que cumplo mi palabra.

-Lo sé.-intentó sonreírle.

-Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado en realidad?

-Pues…

-Será trabajo tuyo hablar con mamá, no le diré nada…-Ace tenía la virtud de tener más confianza con su hijo de lo que cualquier padre tenía. Y aquel saber escuchar le servía de sobremanera para entender los problemas, las preguntas o los líos que rondaban en la cabeza de Gray. También sabía que Nerumi era una madre amable y confiable, pero había cosas que él clasificó como "tabúes" a la hora de hablar con los niños…

-Fuimos a ver a Dadan…-lo miró de reojo apenado.

-¡¿A esa vieja bruja?!-aquel grito de su padre lo sobresaltó. -Jajajaja ¿y cómo está? ¿Sigue igual de aguafiestas?-aquella respuesta fue toda una sorpresa para el pecoso menor que pareció animarse a contar la aventura del día…

-…Y eso fue lo que pasó, por eso llegamos aquí. Aunque cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí.

-Siempre te he dicho que tengas cuidado con el agua, y el día que te dejo solo te caes sin más. No puedes ser tan torpe-sonrió y le revolvió el pelo. Gray le devolvió la sonrisa.

-El tonto de Kyle que no avanzaba.

-Ya…pero debes aprender a ser más ágil y cauteloso. No dependas de que los demás actúen o no. Si te fijas un poco en lo que te rodea no tendrás ese tipo de problemas y siempre pisarás en tierra firme. No me hace gracia verte al borde de la inconsciencia con 9 años.

-Pasado hago 10-le recordó.

-¡Oi es verdad! Con razón el tío Lu ha venido de visita. Mira que es torpe para algunas cosas, pero para otras es muy perspicaz.-le guiñó un ojo, Grey soltó una carcajada. Pero luego, silencio…un silencio que fue roto por la desesperación del pequeño…tenía que preguntar, lo necesitaba…

-Papá…lo de ser pirata…-Ace lo interrumpió.

-Es una tremenda locura.-Gray lo miró esperando su opinión con ganas.-mira Gray, algún día serás lo suficientemente mayor y responsable como para darte cuenta de lo que está bien y mal, yo creo que ese sería el día perfecto para aclarar tu sueño ¿no crees?

-Lo tengo claro ya…-susurró.

-Lo sé, y por eso me da más miedo…-aquella confesión de su padre lo sorprendió. ¿Él? ¿Miedo?

-¿Miedo?

-No quiero que sigas mis pasos hijo…y aunque pretendo conducirte por otro camino ajeno al mar, parece que esas ansias de libertad es algo hereditario.-sonrió.-tengo miedo Gray de que quizás te encuentres dificultades que no estés preparado para afrontar y que te lleven a…-calló. Aun le dolía aquella guerra. Aquel sufrimiento…la muerte de su padre…

-A morir…-el pequeño terminó la frase.-me contaste lo que te pasó papá…

-Sí…pero no lo viviste hijo…tu hermano mayor murió en aquella guerra…por no hablar de tu madre, o de tío Lu que estuvieron a punto…no quiero ese destino para ti…

-Pero no tiene por qué ser igual-se defendió.-cada aventura es diferente, mira la del tío Lu.

-Lo sé, y quizás me equivoque al pensar que puedes acabar como yo.

-Tu acabaste bien…-intentó sonreír. Ace lo miró igual.-con mamá…

-Tu madre se ganó el cielo solo por haber llenado mi corazón de amor, cariño y paz…tu madre puede ser más fuerte y valiente que mil marines o piratas juntos…Es cierto, acabé bien…pero perdí a alguien muy importante…

-Al abuelo…

-Sí…-sonrió nostálgico.-ser pirata no es un juego Gray…el mundo está lleno de demasiados peligros y el mar más. Además siempre habrá alguien más fuerte que tú o alguien que quiera arrebatarte todo lo que tú quieres…

-Tú estás aquí ¿no?-el moreno lo miró sorprendido.-para ayudarme a que eso no pase…para enseñarme el camino correcto…-aquella conversación con Gray le pareció realmente madura. Su hijo era, simplemente impresionante…

-Quizás el día de mañana pueda decirte que me siento orgulloso de que sigas mis pasos, y de que quieras cumplir ese sueño…pero debes saber, que hoy por hoy no es mi deseo que salgas al mar…tu sangre puede preceder a una desgracia…-terminó por decir tajante. Aunque en realidad ya se sentía orgulloso de su decisión de ser pirata, pero eso no lo sabría hasta llegado el momento…

"Fin del Flash Back"

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y el pecoso entró a ella acercándose a la cama de su hermana deprisa. Cuando observó como al lado de ella, su padre dormía como si fuese un niño pequeño. Sonrió. Desde luego sus padres cuidaban de ellos como si les fuese la vida.

-¿Está dormida aun?-Nerumi entró en la habitación.

-Shhh…-Gray señaló la cama. Su madre sonrió.

-Ve a darte un baño y déjala descansar anda…-el pecoso salió de la habitación seguido de su madre.

-Mamá… ¿se pondrá bien Rou?

-Sí, solo es una pequeña gripe. Se pondrá bien con reposo. Tranquilo…-el pequeño sonrió.-anda vete para el baño que te llevo la ropa limpia…-su madre entró en su habitación.

-Oye mamá…

-¿Qué pasa?-Neru se sentó en la cama y abrió un cajón para después empezar a rebuscar.

-Lo siento…-la de ojos verdes lo miró entristecida dejando su labor.

-Ven aquí…-el pecoso entró en la habitación y se paró frente a su madre.-solo quiero que seas sincero conmigo ¿vale?-Gray asintió.- ¿Me mentiste para ir solo con Kyle? Escucha, no he dicho nada abajo por tus tíos, pero debes saber que para que puedas gozar de ciertos privilegios bajo este techo primero tengo que confiar en ti. Sobre todo para creerte un hombre, así que dime la verdad.-le exigió de forma suave y seria a la vez.

-No te mentí.-el pequeño de ojos oscuros la miró con firmeza.-íbamos a ir con el tío Sabo, pero al llegar a la taberna, le resultó imposible acompañarnos por el trabajo y…

-¿Y no se te ocurrió desistir en tu idea de entrenar hoy o simplemente llamarme para decirme que ibais solos? Yo también podría haber supervisado ese entrenamiento vuestro.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú?-Gray la miró sorprendido.

-¡Oye! ¿A qué viene esa cara? Tu madre es más fuerte de lo que piensas, estoy igual de capacitada que tu padre para ello.

-No sé…

-¿Acaso me menosprecias por ser mujer?

-¡Qué! No, no…Elizabeth también es muy fuerte y es mujer, no es eso…

-¿Entonces? Todavía no entiendo porque os fuisteis solos…-Gray suspiró.

-Supongo que quería tener mi propia aventura…-al escuchar aquello a Nerumi le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Y tu aventura es matarte en el bosque? ¡¿Acaso no piensas hijo?!-esta vez se alteró.- ¡Aun tienes 9 años para hablar de aventuras en solitario y esta que has tenido va a ser la última mientras vivas en esta casa!

-¡No voy a matarme! ¡No seas exagerada!-gritó en respuesta, en ese instante Ace se asomó a la puerta y observó la escena.- ¡Deja de tratarme como a un crío! ¡Soy lo suficientemente consciente del peligro que hay fuera! Papá dice que me apoyarás para cumplir mi sueño, ¡miente! ¡Tú jamás entenderás nada de lo que me pasa! ¡Nunca me dejas hacer algo que me guste o que me haga ilusión! ¡¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti?! ¡Te odio!-en ese instante, Nerumi levantó la mano y le propinó a Gray un tortazo en la mejilla derecha. El pequeño levantó la cabeza y la miró con odio, las lágrimas saltadas y la rojez en la mejilla, para luego agacharla haciendo que el flequillo le ensombreciera el rostro.-no quiero una madre como tú…-susurró.

-¡Gray basta! Estas castigado-su padre entró en la habitación definitivamente, el hijo salió sin rechistar.

A Nerumi se le encogió el corazón, la mano con la que había propinado el golpe le ardía y su vista comenzó a nublarse.

-Nerumi…-Ace se acercó a ella pero antes de llegar, la joven se adentró a toda prisa en el baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El pecoso miró el lugar donde se refugiaba entristecido.-Neru…-se acercó a la puerta.- ¿estás bien?

-Déjame sola Ace…por favor…-un susurro afligido, un llanto…el moreno suspiró y simplemente, obedeció.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la de Gray. Hablaría con aquel hijo suyo para que le pidiera perdón a su madre cuanto antes, pero al llegar a su habitación no había nadie dentro. Bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina. Observó como Nami recogía los platos del desayuno.

-Nami, ¿has visto a Gray?

-Sí, ha salido con Luffy hace un momento.

-¿Con Luffy?-la miró extrañado.

-Sí, quería hablar con él…-el pecoso suspiró.- ¿Ha pasado algo?-el moreno guardó silencio-siéntate y cuéntame que ha pasado, vamos…Puedo ser igual de comprensiva que Nerumi cuando me lo propongo.-Nami sonrió y el mayor la siguió. Y sin saber por qué, él continuó con sus indicaciones y comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido.-Gray se parece mucho a ti de niño, ha heredado tu carácter-terminó diciendo cuando Ace acabó de hablar.-pero porque eso sea así, porque se parezca a ti en eso, no significa que su aventura también se vea envuelta el día de mañana en otra guerra, tenéis que perder ese miedo, al fin y al cabo, estáis educando a Gray tal y como vosotros crecisteis y eso ha propiciado que su sueño termine siendo el mismo que el vuestro. Eso sin contar que la familia que lo rodea ha alcanzado su sueño en el mar y vuestro ejemplo así como el de Luffy en cuanto a la piratería ha terminado con gran "éxito".-Ace la escuchaba atento- Es pequeño sí, pero bastante maduro para su edad, así que en mi opinión deberíais de apoyarlo en lo de ser pirata, aunque te parezca la mayor de las locuras. De los errores se aprende y estoy segura de que Gray ha aprendido de vuestros errores y sabe a la perfección que debe y que no debe hacer como pirata. Además es consciente de que es difícil y de todo lo que tiene que afrontar como tal…Pero…-le agarró la mano y le sonrió con sinceridad.-le has enseñado a no rendirse nunca, a proteger a sus nakamas aun le cueste la vida, le has enseñado a no huir…así que no pienses que huirá de ese sueño que le ronda la cabeza…es más cabezón que Luffy y tu juntos…-el moreno sonrió.-confía en él, hazle fuerte y apóyalo, es la única manera que existe para que os respete como padres…

-Aun no entiendo que viste en mi hermano…-Nami sonrió.

-Digamos que la locura que introduce en mi día a día me hace sentir viva.

-Me alegra que te haya elegido…Eres más sensata de lo que me imaginaba.

-Será porque tu no me pones de los nervios como tu hermano-rió-además no en vano tu mujer es mi mejor amiga…Si en algo soy buena es escuchando a los demás, aunque ella fuese siempre la de los consejos ingeniosos.-Ace rió.

-Vamos a dar tiempo a ver cómo van surgiendo las cosas, a ver si Gray entra en razón y Nerumi se recompone un poco. Jamás la he visto como hoy…

-Ha pasado la noche en vela, es normal que esté susceptible después de todo su esfuerzo.

-Gray no sabe valorar a su madre…aunque la tenga en alta estima…

-Tranquilo, por muy hombre que quiera parecer, aun es un niño y es normal que coja berrinches de vez en cuando.

-Gracias Nami.

-A vosotros por acogernos tantas veces...

-Somos familia, está demás agradecerme eso.

-Por cierto Ace, si no te importa, yo también quiero sincerarme...-de pronto se le había iluminado la mirada.-necesito contarte algo…aunque quizás le quite a Luffy el honor…

-No me digas que…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

La tumba blanca se alzaba sobre el prado verde a su alrededor. Aquel lugar siempre le había parecido el más tranquilo del mundo. Siempre pensó que la paz se hallaba en ese sitio, velando su tranquilidad y su descanso eterno. Hacía años que no la visitaba, ni siquiera para regalarle unas simples flores, sin embargo, parecía que su hijo y Makino habían cuidado del lugar por él durante todos aquellos años… Lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. El viento le mecía aquel flequillo alborotado y rubio que sin duda se parecía más al de su madre que al suyo propio. Había crecido feliz y aquello le alegraba el alma. Todos habían hecho un trabajo excelente para que pudiera salir adelante sin la figura materna o paterna a su lado todos los días. Sin duda, estaba orgulloso de su hijo, de su carácter, de su fuerza de voluntad…En eso se parecía a ella, pues él poca fuerza de voluntad tuvo en algún momento…incluso aun recordaba, con pesar, como se había marchado de la Villa a escondidas y como un vulgar ladrón para no afrontar la realidad que tenía frente a él…Aunque habían pasado 10 años…aun no lo había superado…quizás si apartado un poco de sus pensamientos, pero jamás olvidado…Estaba seguro de que Aiko no querría que la olvidara…

De pronto, volvió la vista hacia Kyle que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, él se la devolvió para después pronunciar.

-La echo de menos…-el rubio lo miró sorprendido.

-¿A mi madre?-preguntó. Sabo se sentó sobre la fina hierba, el pequeño lo imitó.

-¿Sabes? Estaba enamorado de ella…-A Kyle casi se le corta la respiración. Todavía lo miraba sin entender.-tu madre era la mujer más importante que he tenido en mi vida…me valoraba muchísimo…

-Sabo…-el nombrado lo miró. Mantenía la cabeza agachada.- ¿conociste a mi padre…?-de pronto el viento se levantó y el sombrero de paja cayó sobre los hombros del rubio. Luego silencio…

-¿Qué sentirías si te dijera que está vivo?-Sabo habló al fin, pero de forma pausada.

-No lo sé…pero trataría mal a mi madre y a mí cuando nos dejó a nuestra suerte. Y eso es algo que no debería perdonarle…-apretó los puños.

-Tu madre murió cuando tu naciste ¿lo sabías? Tan solo diez minutos después…-Por un momento a Kyle se le erizó la piel y miró al rubio horrorizado.-Yo…estaba…allí…-Sabo mantenía la mirada al frente. En sus labios una sonrisa, en sus mejillas, lágrimas…-Jamás lo superé…-el pequeño lo miraba expectante y con los ojos llorosos.-Pero tu madre tuvo la virtud de sacar una sonrisa incluso en aquel horrible momento…y me pidió que cuidara de ti…Ojalá pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo, y de esa forma no dejarte tan solo…jamás debí haberme marchado…jamás debí ocultarte quién era tu padre…

-¿Me lo dirás ahora cierto?-el pequeño habló con la madurez que caracterizaba a Ace en ciertos momentos cuando era un crío.

-Vas a ser pirata…no…vas a ser el Rey de los Piratas…creo que tu padre debería saberlo para que te apoyase ¿no crees?

-¿Y lo haría?

-Por supuesto que sí…Aunque a tu madre no le hiciera gracia.-rió.-pero estoy seguro de que si es tu sueño te apoyaría con todo lo que estuviese en su mano. Estoy seguro de que ella ansia que seas libre…

-Exacto, eso es lo que quiero…-de pronto en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.-quiero ser el hombre más libre del mundo…quiero ser un viajero, un aventurero en busca de un sueño imposible. Y que se levanta a cada caída, que de cada error aprende…

-Estoy orgulloso de ti Kyle…

-Y yo de ti…papá...

….

Nami subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación que Ace compartía con su mejor amiga. Se acercó al baño y llamó.

-Nerumi… ¿estás ahí?-no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Sin más insistencia, Nami suspiró y abrió la puerta del baño para introducirse en él.- ¿Neru?-allí la encontró sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Como si fuese una niña pequeña. La peli naranja se agachó a su lado y la miró con ternura.- ¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué me trata así…? Después de que le he dado la vida y de que me desvivo por él…por qué me trata así…

-Es un niño, es normal que coja berrinches. Pero estoy segura de que vendrá arrepentido a pedirte perdón en cuanto se dé cuenta de su error.

-¿Crees…que lo estoy haciendo mal?

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Eres una madre ejemplar, ojalá me enseñes tus trucos.-sonrió.

-No sé qué hacer Nami…para que confíe en mí…-suspiró.

-No le atosigues tanto mujer, él confía en ti…pero quiere ser pirata…

-Lo sabía, desde que hizo referencias a sus aventuras en solitario…sabía que ese era su sueño, sabía que lo había proclamado a los cuatro vientos…

-¿Y también sabes que Ace estaba al corriente? Por que Luffy lo está.

-Sí…mi intuición es demasiado grande a veces…por eso no quería hablar con él y le he dicho que se marchara…no quiero escucharlo…estoy cansada de que me oculten las cosas…o de que decidan algo importante sin siquiera consultármelo.

-¿Cómo lo de Sabo y su mini aventura marítima con los chicos?

-Ace puso el grito en el cielo en cuanto se enteró y comenzó una guerra con Sabo sin siquiera pararse a pensar en si me afectaría o no…

-Los hombres son unos idiotas.-está vez Nerumi le devolvió la sonrisa a Nami.-y dime, ¿qué harás con respecto a ese sueño que tiene mi sobrino?

-Me horroriza…la sola idea de que vague por el mar siendo perseguido por el gobierno me espanta.

-No seas así, dale un voto de confianza…estoy segura de que así él te contará cualquier problema que tenga por pequeño o grande que sea.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que termine sus días en una prisión o en el patíbulo? No soportaría ver como sobrevivo a mi hijo…Ya perdí a uno una vez por una guerra entre mares, no estoy dispuesta a perder otro Nami, no te imaginas el dolor que se siente…Además, yo estoy de acuerdo de que sea lo que quiera ser, pero que no cuente con salir al mar para ser pirata, no apoyaré que tenga todos los días el gatillo apretado sobre la frente de alguien…-se levantó azorada y salió del baño.

-¿Le negarás la oportunidad de ser libre tras estos muros?

-Puede serlo Nami, perfectamente puede hacer lo que le plazca mientras no tenga que ver con una aventura suicida, una recompensa y una bandera negra sobre su velamen…

-¡Oh vamos Nerumi! ¡Has estado con Luffy todos estos años en el Sunny! Tu también como yo sabes que ser pirata no es solo vivir en riesgo o al límite. Lo mejor es conocer el mundo, ser más fuerte, tener amigos… ¿sabes lo que podría alcanzar Gray ahí fuera con el potencial que tiene?

-Es peligroso. No voy a permitirlo, me niego.-Nami suspiró, parecía imposible convencerla de algo. Era todo lo contrario de Ace…-además también puede desarrollar ese potencial haciendo algo en su vida más decente que ser un tunante.-Nerumi le dio la espalda.

-Bueno, está bien…tu ganas. Veo que ansias tener una guerra con los sueños de tu hijo. Así que no te lo impediré…-Nami iba salir de la puerta cuando frenó.-te recuerdo que tu madre quiso ser pirata…-la peli castaña se giró para ver a su amiga con los ojos abiertos de par en par.-y ni siquiera Garp pudo detenerla… ¿crees que puedes reprimir por siempre ese deseo? ¿Esa voluntad heredada? Tú me enseñaste que la familia son aquellas personas que se quieren aunque piensen diferente, aunque pertenezcan a distintos bandos…-Nami salió por la puerta de la habitación, mientras Nerumi se sentó en la cama con el corazón en un puño y la mirada perdida en sus infinitos recuerdos …

….

-¡Pretendes que tu padre nos queme vivos a los dos!-Luffy miró a Gray alterado.

-¿Y a ti por qué? En todo caso a mí…

-¡¿Cómo que por qué?! Llevarte de polizón en mi barco… ¿crees que no se enterara? Además, no creo que a tu madre le haga gracia.

-¡Quién necesita su opinión! Quiero irme de esta maldita isla de una vez por todas…-Luffy suspiró y observó el enfado del pecoso.

-No deberías de salir de la isla antes de tiempo. Yo estuve haciéndome fuerte aquí hasta los diecisiete. Si cometes el error de marcharte ahora…quizás luego te arrepientas. Tu padre ya te lo mencionó, el mar no es un juego…-el pequeño se sentó en el césped y se llevó la cabeza a las rodillas.

-Estoy arto de los prejuicios de la gente tío Lu…nunca seré capaz de alcanzar algo por mí mismo algún día con el apellido que tengo…con la sangre que tengo…

-¡Oi! Tener la sangre del Rey de los Piratas en tus venas no es una desdicha. ¡Ojalá yo la hubiese tenido también! Hubiese estado orgulloso de ello.-el muguiwara sonrió mientras el viento le mecía el flequillo.-escucha Gray…tienes toda una vida por delante para alcanzar tus sueños…así, que… ¿para qué ir tan deprisa? Le quitarás la emoción y acabarás demasiado pronto.-El pecoso lo miró con una sonrisa.-siéntete orgulloso de tu procedencia, solo así podrás vivir en paz contigo mismo y con el mundo…aunque creas que eres una amenaza para él, si quieres vivir y cumplir tu sueño…nunca te rendirás…

-Gracias tío Lu…ahora entiendo porque mi padre quiso ser tu hermano…

-Cuando los hombres beben juntos se convierten en hermanos…

El atardecer empezó a caer en el horizonte cuando ambos volvieron a casa.

-¡Luffy! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-Nami le gritó histérica cuando el capitán entró en la habitación.

-Gray necesitaba hablar…-el moreno se deshizo de sus chanclas y se echó en la cama. Al instante calló rendido al sueño. Nami lo miró anonadada, para pasarle la mano por la mejilla con una sonrisa. Sin duda su capitán no tenía remedio.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la de Rouge. Antes de entrar llamó.

-Nerumi, ¿cómo…?

-¡Tía Nami!-la pequeña sonrió feliz mientras Nerumi recogía un poco la habitación.

-¡No me digas que ya estás bien!-la abrazó.

-Sí, ya no tiene fiebre desde hace algunas horas.-Nami miró a Nerumi con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas?-preguntó la pecosa con grata ilusión.

-Pues según el tío Luffy unos siete meses.-Rouge gritó de la emoción y volvió a abrazar a su tía.

-¿Siete meses? Que ajuste del tiempo.-Nerumi se sentó en la cama.-Siempre os quedáis un tiempo indefinido que pueden ser de dos días a semanas. ¿Cómo que siete meses?

-Sí. Hasta que el bebé nazca.

-¡Qué?! ¡Espera! ¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Lo dices enserio?!-Nerumi la miró sorprendida y feliz.- ¿estás embarazada?-Rou dirigió al vista hacia la peli naranja con incertidumbre y fascinación.

-Sí.-Nami asintió.

-¡Oh Dios mío es fantástico!-las tres mujeres se abrazaron.

-¡Una prima nueva!-gritó Rou que pegó un salto en la cama.

-También puede ser niño ¿no? ¿Estás de dos meses?

-Sí, el médico nos dio la noticia hace poco. El atolondrado de Luffy va a ser papá.

-Tienes que contármelo todo.-Nerumi se sentó en la cama y cogió con ilusión las manos de Nami.

-¡Eso tienes que contárnoslo todo!-Rou corroboró la afirmación de su madre.

-¿Cómo se lo dijiste? ¿Cuál fue su reacción…? ¡ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!-Nami rió divertida.

-¡Eso!-Rouge sonrió divertida pegando pequeños saltos en la cama.

-Pues a ver…

Mientras tanto, en el umbral encajado de la puerta de la habitación Roger permanecía en penumbra escuchando, con la mirada entristecida, la felicidad de las mujeres de la casa. En aquel momento Ace, que subía por las escaleras, lo vio echar a andar hacia su habitación con las manos en los bolsillos. Y entonces lo llamó.

-Gray.-el pequeño se giró y lo observó deprimido.-te recuerdo que estás castigado. Así que no vayas a salir de tu habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

-Claro…-contestó con desgana. Ace suspiró.

-Todavía no tengo claro qué diablos te pasa con tu madre. Sabes que intento ser todo lo comprensible de mundo pero ¿Por qué la has tratado así?-preguntó serio.

-Porque no me entiende…no es capaz de ponerse en mi lugar…porque parece que mi felicidad y mis sueños no le importan…-contestó simplemente. Ace relajó las facciones.

-Tu madre no es un ogro. Puedo asegurarte que lo que más desea ella es que cumplas tu sueño. Pero al igual que dices que ella no se ha puesto en tu lugar, tú no te has puesto en el suyo. Ella también ha sido pirata y sabe lo que hay fuera. Solo quiere, solo queremos, protegerte Gray…

-¡Pero eso me limita!-levantó la voz.- ¿es qué no lo entendéis?-el ceño de Ace volvió a fruncir.

-Baja el tono de voz jovencito. Si no, se acabará la conversación.

-Me da igual…-susurró el pecoso.-de todas formas hable lo que hable no llegaré a ningún lado…-Ace suspiró para no sulfurarse. Aquello de ser padre era una tarea realmente difícil.

-Tienes que entender que no nos haga gracia eso de que quieras surcar el mar. Llevas mi sangre y debes saber que eso te causará muchos problemas.

-Papá, no te pido absolutamente nada, me conformo con mi apellido y con quién soy. Solo quiero que me guíes y ya está. Ese es mi sueño, lo tengo decidido y no me rendiré, no huiré.-sentenció serio. Ace sonrió por primera vez en toda la conversación haciendo que Gray se desconcertara.

-Está bien.-el moreno lo miró sorprendido.-si eso es lo que quieres, está bien. Te guiaré y te haré fuerte para que cumplas ese sueño.-contestó.-de todas formas, es imposible que te convenza de lo contrario. Los que hemos querido ser piratas lo hemos sido aun en contra de nuestros mayores. Y si tú me tienes a mí,-sonrió-yo tenía al abuelo Garp.-Gray sonrió de oreja a oreja.-te apoyaré para que aprendas a hacer las cosas bien y a meterte en los menos líos posibles. Pero, esta semana estás castigado. Y para que yo pueda empezar a apoyarte, tu madre también tiene que empezar a hacerlo…-lo miró comprensivo. Gray volvió a entristecerse al escuchar aquello último.

-Es imposible…que mamá lo entienda es imposible…

-Inténtalo es tu sueño al fin y al cabo.-sonrió.-ahora a tu cuarto.-se volvió autoritario.-y no salgas hasta que no sea la hora de cenar.

-Si papá…-contestó cabizbajo pero con una enorme sonrisa. Sin duda su padre siempre sería su principal punto de apoyo, la persona en la que más confiaría hasta el resto de sus días.

….

Durante la cena, no hubo mucho que hablar salvo la gran noticia que dio Luffy y que a aquellas alturas ya todos la sabían de boca de Nami.

-¡Oi! Acordamos que lo diríamos juntos.-se quejó, pero Nami le soltó un puchero.

-No seas cruel…me moría de ganas y tú estabas en tu mundo como siempre…-Luffy no la miró muy convencido. Todos los demás presentes de la mesa rieron, incluso Grey.

-Oye Luffy.-Nerumi llamó su atención.- ¿y tu sombrero?-aquella desaparición repentina de aquel objeto tan preciado por su capitán la descolocó.

-Am…ya no es mío.-contestó sin más llevándose un buen trozo de carne a la boca.

-¿Cómo que no?-la de ojos verdes lo miro sorprendida.

-No, ahora es de Kyle.-contestó tras tragarse el manjar. Con el tiempo, pero sobre todo, con Nami al lado había aprendido a hablar sin comida en la boca.-va a ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas, y lo necesita.-contestó sonriendo. Nerumi se quedó totalmente perpleja ante la confesión de su capitán.

-¿Rey…de los Piratas?-en aquel momento, Gray se levantó de la mesa con su plato y se dirigió hacia la cocina en silencio. Si algo tenía claro era que no le apetecía oír nada a su madre sobre la piratería y lo horrible que era ese sueño.

-Exacto, ¿no es fantástico?-Luffy parecía totalmente despreocupado.

-¿Qué dice Sabo de eso?-le preguntó a Ace.

-Creo que le parece bien.-contestó mientras se llevaba un sorbo de cerveza a los labios.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puede parecerle bien? ¿Acaso el mundo se ha vuelto loco para que os comportéis de una forma tan irresponsable los tres?-Ace lanzó un suspiro y Luffy miró a su prima sin comprender.

-¿Irresponsables? ¿Nosotros? Vamos Neru, si no apoyamos nosotros a los chicos quién lo hará. Además serán piratas a toda costa, por mucho que nosotros nos empeñemos en lo contrario. Son sus sueños, ya lo dijeron anoche.-Lu se llevó a la boca otro trozo de carne, estaba totalmente despreocupado mientras que ella permanecía con el ceño fruncido más molesta que nunca.

-Sí…parece ser que soy la última que se entera de todo…la mala del grupo…genial…-todos callaron. Nami la miró afligida y Luffy pareció que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a la de ojos verdes. Ace simplemente siguió comiendo. Sabía a la perfección que los motivos de Nerumi para estar enfadada eran razonables. Le estaban ocultando demasiadas cosas sin proponérselo, y no solo ellos, sino también él. Debía de hablar aquella noche con ella, porque el remordimiento empezó a fluir en sus entrañas provocándole un enorme nudo en la garganta.

La cena terminó y sin decir absolutamente nada, Nerumi empezó a recoger. Gray se había marchado a su habitación a dormir tal y como su padre le había ordenado despidiéndose primero de sus tíos y de él, su madre no tuvo tanta suerte… ¿Para qué? Pensó el pecoso menor. Estaba muy enfadada, no era el momento de convencerla de nada, y temía que pedirle disculpas fuera peor…

Por su parte, Nami al ver que su amiga empezaba a recoger la mesa, se dispuso a ayudarla, pero Ace la frenó.

-Nami déjalo,-le dijo sereno.-es mejor que ambos os vayáis a la cama o a descansar.

-No te preocupes Ace, es lo menos que puedo hacer…-la peli naranja volvió a coger un par de platos, pero esta vez fue Luffy el que se lo impidió.

-Nami, vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo anda.-le sonrió.

-¿Pero Luffy?

-Por favor…-le volvió a pedir más serio que de costumbre. La muchacha obedeció.

-Está bien…vamos…

-Ve a ponerte algo de abrigo, ahora voy.-Nami asintió y salió del salón para ir a por algo de ropa.

-Gracias Lu…-le dijo Ace a su hermano pequeño, este simplemente sonrió de oreja a oreja. Luego se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta.

-A ver como lo haces.-se burló.

-¡Luffy!-le gritó molesto y casi susurrando. El menor salió del salón como alma que lleva el diablo, y minutos después escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse tras unas llaves.

Entonces se levantó y terminó de recoger los utensilios que quedaban en la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina. Y al entrar se la encontró. Limpiaba la vajilla histérica. Estaba realmente molesta y hacia las cosas con rabia y brusquedad. Ace soltó los platos en la encimera y la observó apenado, sin saber exactamente por dónde empezar en el discurso que se avecinaba.

De repente, ante la fuerza que estaba empleando, a Nerumi se le resbaló un plato mojado de los que estaba apilando a un lado, precipitándose contra su mano en aquel momento de ida y venida, y haciendo que se hiciera un corte en el dorso con uno de los trozos de la cerámica.

-Aich!-al instante se agarró la mano sangrante. Y Ace se acercó presto a ver su estado.

-Neru ¿estás bien? Déjame ver…-le intentó agarrar la mano para comprobar el corte, pero ella la apartó.

-Sí estoy bien, gracias.-contestó seca. Ace suspiró.

-Vamos déjalo, no pasa nada. Mañana se limpiará.

-¿Y lo harás tú?-le contestó enfadada enrollándose un pañuelo en la mano que sangraba.

-Neru basta.-Ace habló serio. Se estaba hartando de aquella pataleta.

-No eres mi padre…así que deja de serlo…-le respondió afligida. Y entonces él se amedrentó.

-No soy tu padre…pero deja de tratarme así…y de comportarte como una niña pequeña…-se suavizó.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Que qué pasa? ¿Acaso no lo sabes?-parecía volver a alterarse, pero Ace la acorraló entre él y la encimera, poniendo ambas manos a un lado y a otro de ella. Nerumi se cruzó de brazos e intentó tranquilizarse cuando lo vio como la observaba serio.-Me lo ocultáis todo. Cosa tras cosa. Y esas cosas no son precisamente memeces. Somos una familia y dijimos que nada de secretos Ace…nada…Y ahora dime, ¿has cumplido con eso? Porque yo creo que no…-soltó intentando parecer tranquila en medio de la tempestad que azotaba en su interior.

-He decidido apoyarle.-contestó a aquello. Era hora de ser sincero, con todas sus consecuencias. Por un instante, Nerumi lo miró incrédula.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo…cómo has podido decidir algo así sin siquiera preguntarme que me parecía? ¿Por qué diantres te empeñas en tomar decisiones tu solo, cuando Gray es de los dos?

-Por que a diferencia de ti, yo confío en las personas. Y confío en él y en sus capacidades.

-¿Y crees que yo no confío en mi hijo?-le respondió alterada, sin embargo el pecoso continuó con su explicación.

-Creo que es muchísimo mejor estar a favor y enseñarle bien, a no enseñarle y que sea un rebelde incontrolable o una persona despreciable.

-No estoy de acuerdo con que sea pirata.-Ace chistó con la legua y retiró su encierro.

-¿Por qué?-el pecoso se cruzó de brazos serio.

-¿Me preguntas por qué? Hace unos días, Sabo nos hizo una propuesta, ¿y quién fue el que se puso histérico?-frunció el ceño molesta.

-Pues por eso mismo, porque no quiero que acabe como yo…por eso debo apoyarle. Para que no sea un irresponsable o un inconsciente, Neru…Sé que me puse como un energúmeno y que discutí con Sabo, pero por aquel entonces no tenía ni idea de que en realidad ese era su sueño y que quería mi ayuda para alcanzarlo de la mejor manera posible. Y yo como padre estoy dispuesto a ayudarle.

-¿Y tienes idea también de lo que le podría pasar ahí fuera?

-¿Y crees que a mí eso no me aterra? ¡Por el amor de Dios!-se masajeó el puente de la nariz para no alterarse. Suspiró y luego habló con el tono de voz suave.-Escucha, te entiendo. Eres su madre y te horroriza pensar en todas esas noches en vela que te esperan muerta de la preocupación si no recibes noticas suyas. Pero para eso estamos nosotros ahora, para que esas preocupaciones en el futuro no sean tan grandes. Yo no quiero que mi hijo acabe como yo, es cierto. Solo quiero que viva su aventura en libertad con sus amigos. Igual que Luffy. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es esa experiencia.

-No,-repitió tajante. Ace sabía de su cabezonería y que convencerla no estaba siendo nada sencillo, pero ¿qué era mejor? ¿Qué era lo mejor para Gray?-Ni hablar…no tengo ganas de ver a mi hijo en un futuro encarcelado o con una soga y unas espadas al cuello como tú hace trece años ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas? No lo voy a aceptar. Puede ser todo lo que quiera en la vida. Pirata no.-sentenció.

-¿Entonces vas a batallar con él eternamente? Porque si lo haces con él también lo harás conmigo.

-¿Mes estás dando a elegir de nuevo? ¿Entre mi hijo y tú?-Nerumi lo miró incrédula.-No seas ridículo Ace…-la joven iba a salir de la cocina cuando el pecoso la agarró de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él.

-Escucha no quiero darte a elegir.-le susurró.-solo quiero que te des cuenta de que es su sueño. De que es mejor apoyarle. Si ve que cuenta con eso él confiará en ti.

-No soy la mala de esta película Ace. Soy la sensata. Y eso de la piratería es una tremenda locura.

-Pero nosotros estamos ahí. Para ayudarle en cualquier adversidad, para hacerle fuerte y valiente. Somos su ejemplo a seguir en ese mundo tan terrorífico.-la agarró de la cintura mientras él se apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Y de qué me servirá que lo apoye? Vais a seguir ocultándome cosas. Vas a seguir ocultándomelas.-le reprendió.

-Lo siento…

-No voy a perdonarte Ace…esta vez no. Estoy cansada de esto, de esta situación, de esta relación entre los dos…-al oír aquello último al moreno le dio un vuelco el corazón. Nerumi lo miró apenada- Muy cansada…-agachó la cabeza.-déjame ir…quiero acostarme.-el pecoso suspiró y la soltó.-además…siempre pensé que confiabais en mi…pero veo que no…-Y simplemente salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación…


End file.
